Rosas en tempanos de hielo
by Sui-AliRs
Summary: Quién dijo que el amor entre un humano y un vampiro era difícil.  Así como es posible que una rosa viva en un tempano de hielo...  ACTUALIZADO EL CAPI 13 -Yori X Aidou.-
1. Descubriendo

******Hola**

******Primero que todo gracias por leer. Éste es mi primer escrito. Así que porfavor, no sean muy duras con las críticas *.***

*** : Significan pensamientos**

**Cursiva: Anotaciones para hacer ubicación al lector.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino :)**

* * *

*"Mmmm. Aquí estoy una vez mas, mirando por la ventana de mi habitación, perdiéndome en la inmensidad de la noche, en la inmensidad del mundo.

Amar y ser amado, perfecta utopía. Vaya! no es un sueño el "para siempre", puedo entenderlo cada que Kaname mira a Yuki, y mi sangre se congela porque ella irradia ese cariño cuando le regresa la mirada a él. Me he preguntado infinidad de veces cómo se sentirá amar algo, pero amarlo con posesión, con intensidad, de esa que… creo yo, sólo puede sentir un vampiro. Ser el centro del universo para alguien, provocar descontrol, inseguridad, fuerza, ganas, Sueños…

A veces… sólo a veces yo también quisiera sentirme de esa manera.**"***

Pero no, eso sólo era el privilegio de los vampiros y una simple humana jamás podría acceder a tal maravilla.

Sayori suspiro y se alejó lentamente de la ventana terminando por aceptar que sólo hablar con Yuki podría calmar la tormenta que desde hace semanas estaba en su interior.

_Camino al dormitorio Luna _

Aiduo-Sempai, Ya te dije que no me hables de princesa Kuran! -.-

Pero, usted es una pura sangre,* (No es que me sea fácil decirlo a mi también, todavía no me hago a la idea -.-) Y como tal debo de llamarle.

Pero a Kaname no le dices Príncipe Kuran ¬¬

YUKI! -_Interrumpió Sayori-_

o.O Yori-chan Qué haces aquí, si el Director se entera…

Lo siento, quería saber como estabas, y verte.

Gracias! Yori-chan yo también quisiera verte mas a menudo, pero Aidou! (torció los ojos) no me permite salir del dormitorio, a menos que sea en compañía de Kaname -suspiró-

Princesa Kuran tengo órdenes, -Específicas de no dejarla salir de las áreas del dormitorio Luna- _Terminó Yuki con una monótona voz_

No interesa, yo trataré de venir entonces. _Dijo alegremente Sayori._

_Mientras Yuki se alejó un poco a hablar con Sayori, Aiduo se quedó mirando de lejos a las dos amigas. En sus pensamientos emergían infinidad de sensaciones inexplicables para su maravilloso cerebro…_

Contando con hoy era la 4ta vez que Sayori venía, esa muchacha común, delgada de largas y estilizadas piernas, voz suave y mecedora, ojos grandes y de tono caramelo, su cabello en ondas que llegaba hasta sus hombros, sonrisa dulce, mirada fija, manos largas. Pufs! Qué me pasa, en qué momento detalle tan minuciosamente a esa simple humana?  
No es que ella me interese, o si? Y que me llame la atención que mi presencia no le afecte, descontrole o si quiere le importe. Verdad?

Nuevamente posó sus ojos en ella, pera ésta vez no sólo se percato de detalles fijos, sino de la tristeza que parecía estar en su alma, de la frialdad que desprendía, de su enigmática seriedad, de lo poco que parecía importarle estar rodeada de vampiros.

Para Aiduo que todo era tan simple de conseguir, más cuando de mujeres se trataba. Claramente le gustaba ser admirado, pero, como no, él era perfecto. Atractivo, inteligente, adinerado, alto, un noble… Qué mujer no se derretiría ante él!

Pero parece que su fórmula ganadora no lograba hacer tambalear ni un poco a la humana, no es que se obsesionara con la idea, pero quedarse observándola detalladamente aún sin él darse cuenta ya empezaba a preocuparlo.

La primera vez era normal, tal vez fue simple curiosidad, pero la 2, 3, 4… Podía pasarse toda la noche escuchando su voz, intentando que el aroma de ella llegara hasta si, y para sumarle al impacto le gustaba, claro, ése aroma de rosas que tenía impregnado en su cabello, en su piel.

Sin darse cuenta su corazón palpitaba y sus manos se pusieron frías, y esta vez no era su poder, era otra cosa, algo que no podía describir algo más allá de su entendimiento vampírico.

Las horas pasaron y Yuki seguía hablando con Sayori, a veces sonreían o simplemente se miraban, esas miradas de complicidad, Aiduo sabía que para Yuki todavía era difícil adaptarse a su posición y que Yori-chan funcionaba como ese pasaje que le permitía regresar a la "tierra" a la tranquilidad.

_*El también quisiera disfrutar de la tranquilidad que Sayori Wakaba dejaba con su paso alrededor…_


	2. Más allá de lo que aparentas

**Hola de nuevo, paso a dejar otro capítulo, gracias por el primer Review tezzyth97hot**

**Cursiva: Anotaciones para hacer ubicación al lector.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino, y solo trato de crear locas parejas junto con mi loca mente :)**

* * *

Soñar no cuesta nada, eso es lo que suelen decir, pero en mi concepto soñar es lo más caro. Cada que cierras tus ojos y viajas a ese mundo interno en el que todo es perfecto, moldeándolo a tu antojo, a tu necesidad; donde la lejanía no existe ni los límites de poder amar, ése espacio que creamos, a ese donde huimos cada que la realidad nos atropella, donde el cielo no tiene que ser azul, las plantas tal vez ni se enverdezcan, donde el viento se palpa y las estrellas no están tan distantes. Allí, allí huyo, ser un genio no te asegura que los sentimientos no te fragmenten la razón, que tu dominio de la lógica no termine siendo manejado por el de los impulsos, es allí, en ése espacio, cuando me pregunto qué pasaría si… Más es inútil, esa libertad solo dura efímeros minutos, luego abro mis ojos y me encuentro de tope con el muro, ese muro construido no de concreto, sino de amenazas, miedos, intereses, muertes, poder, obligaciones. Entonces descubres lo costoso que se hace dejar atrás lo que soñaste, no te cuesta dinero, pero cuesta tus deseos, lo que anhelas, lo que esperas, a demás es algo que sin dudano obtendrás, Y entonces se preguntan por qué me preocupa mi aspecto, por qué suelo ser caprichoso, arrogante, haciendo todo a mi voluntad. Jah! sino puedo tener un mundo idealizado, al menos trato que el infierno donde estamos sea agradable, por lo menos para mí.

Por qué no darle a las humanas una estrella que no sea distante, un viento que se pueda palpar, si, me gusta ser admirado, pero nos retribuimos mutuamente, Yo, soy el único sol que necesitan para fomentar sus fantasías de príncipes y ellas y sus gritos y los chocolates son mi aumento constante de ego, nadie puede quitarme como me miran , ni los ancianos del consejo pueden manejar sus emociones, mientras que las mías deben ser opacadas por la presencia del apellido de mi familia.

_Una vez más, Aiduo había salido a caminar cerca del bosque, teniendo un monólogo sobre sus responsabilidades y verdaderos deseos, como agradecía que Kaname estuviese de vuelta y que Yuki no se le despegara antes de que éste tuviera que partir nuevamente, si bien la nueva pura sangre era extraña, su amor hacía su Rey solo aumentaba cada día y esto le alegraba, Kaname sonreía con frecuencia y ya no se veía tan distante, le gustaba esta nueva faceta. Aiduo poco a poco se había ido desprendiendo de la presencia de Kaname en su vida, adquiriendo una actitud mas madura, esa que podía apoyar al nuevo Rey de los Vampiros._

De pronto fue sacado de sus pensamientos, una ráfaga de viento trajo hasta si el dulce aroma de las rosas, ese que desprendía Sayori-chan. Rápidamente la buscó son sus ojos y con sus sentidos.

Muy cerca de allí, Sayori tenía su mirada fija en el flamante vampiro de cabellos rubios, no pudo evitar la tentación de querer admirarlo aún más de cerca, se veía tan confundido en su avanzar de un lado a otro, sumergido en sus pensamientos, con sus manos en su espalda, ese impecable uniforme blanco, ojos azules, con un caminar semejante a la levitación, sin duda era una criatura hermosa, perfectamente creada, parecía un lienzo vivo, quería acercarse más, tocarlo, descubrir que provocaba esos movimientos dubitativos en sus labios, quería rosar su piel y descubrir como la porcelana se había impregnado en él, quería… pero, salió del trance que Aiduo provocaba en ella y decidió alejarse antes de que la descubriese el Idol del dormitorio luna, como si el viento supiese de sus intensiones, sopló fuertemente provocando un desequilibrio sobre si, sin duda alguna Sayori ya podría sentir el golpe contra el árbol que estaba frente a ella, pero lo que sintió fueron unos cálidos brazos cubriendo de frente su cuerpo y un aroma delicioso que la llevo al más fantástico éxtasis descrito alguna vez. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con ese magnífico océano frente así, la profundidad de las orbes de Aiduo eran aún más maravillosas que una pintura, su piel era más nívea que la nieve, que el mármol, más perfecta de lo que alguna vez su cabeza imaginó. Pronto su cerebro hizo conexión siendo consciente del abrazo, llevando su corazón a palpitaciones extremas, como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, choques eléctricos recorrían su piel y sólo se sentía hipnotizada por la presencia que la sostenía tranquilamente.


	3. A un paso de la explosión

**Ayyy dónde nos habíamos quedadooo0o0o!, clarooo, mirándose fíjamente *.***

**Espero les guste éste capítulo (Si es que alguien lo lee xD) fue hecho con ansias y nerviosismo :)**

**Cursiva con asteriscos: Pensamientos  
**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight pertenece a Matsuri Hino, si fuera mío ya me hubiese dibujado dentro para dejar a todas sin vampiros xD**

* * *

Y allí estaba, frente a él, siendo sostenida por sus brazos, en medio de una fantástica noche que sólo tenía de testigo la maravillosa luna.

Temerosamente bajo su mirada para ocultar el nerviosismo que recorría todo su ser y el leve sonrojo que se iba apoderando de sus mejillas; torpemente solo artículo un lo siento, pero Aiduo la miraba penetrantemente causando que Yori-chan respirara de forma pesada, como si el oxígeno en ves de gas fuese líquido.

Y –yo, LO SIENTO Aiduo-Sempai, no era mi intensión interrumpir, de verdad disculpe si mi presencia le incomodo, por favor no malinterprete, no estaba espiando, se agacho haciendo una gran reverencia. _Yori-chan nunca se había sentido más avergonzada y expuesta en su vida, *Aiduo sin duda se daría cuenta de que era una pésima mentirosa y que no estaba allí por casualidad sino que lo miraba con intensidad adrede._

Por otra parte Aiduo no podía creer lo que su cuerpo había echo, se movió por si solo, demandando la necesidad de tener a la humana cerca, Sayori olía delicioso, pero no solo su piel, su cabello, también su sangre, él lo sabía, ella era un desequilibrio tanto para su parte vampírica, como para su físico; cuando sintió su aroma miro a todas partes agudizando sus sentidos, viendo a la distancia como el viento impulsaba fuertemente el delicado y delgado cuerpo de la humana, sin dudarlo, avanzo más rápido de lo que alguna vez lo había hecho, envolviéndola con su cuerpo, evitando que se golpeara y de una vez alertara a todo la clase nocturna con su sangre, pero vaya, eso si que había un arma de doble filo, tener a Sayori tan cerca, no era tan buena idea después de todo; su corazón palpitante, su cabello moviéndose alrededor, la textura de su piel, su aroma, su sangre, Aiduo tenía sed, debía soltarla sino no se controlaría, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de otra manera, la ajustaba hasta sí como si quisiera embriagarse de ella, la felicidad invadía sus poros, era la sensación más extraña y magnifica que había sentido en todos sus años de existencia, de pronto ella alzo su mirada y allí estaban los ojos caramelos que derretían el hielo de su interior, era como si llegaras a casa después de una fuerte nevada y te esperaran con un caliente vaso de chocolate, si eso era Sayori Wakaba su conexión con el sol, con el calor, el enemigo declarado del hielo.

Como si Sayori hubiese entendido los pensamientos de Aiduo se soltó y comenzó a disculparse, jamás la había visto tan nerviosa hablando atropelladamente, sin nada de convicción y seguridad, cada palabra salida de sus labios sonaba menos creíble que la anterior. Pero a él no le importaba si ella sonaba convincente, solo quería perderse nuevamente en su mirada, así que fijó sus ojos sobre ella aún más intensamente. Notando que era muy obvio lo que hacía salió de su trance y comenzó a hablar con ella.

Que tenemos por aquí, la Srta. Wakaba, disculpe, se le perdió algo en las áreas del dormitorio luna *_Aiduo camina en círculos alrededor de ella, así podía detallarla mejor, vaya que era hermosa y con una excelente figura._

Creo que se te han olvidado las reglas, encima estabas espiándome, no te han enseñado modales?

Yori apenada pero molesta por ser presa de la actitud arrogante de Aiduo decidió hacerle cara.

He dicho que lo siento y que no era mi intensión, yo solo caminaba por aquí buscando a Yuki, por favor no sea tan arrogante. para qué perdería mi tiempo observándolo; mis ojos son muy valiosos como para gastarlos en Ud.

Uyy, golpe bajo, Yori-cha 1-Aiduo 0 ^.^

Ahora si me permite, me retiro.

El vampiro levemente apenado y consternado miro fijo a la muchacha; que vaya tenía más agallas que cualquiera que conociera, como si no supiere que él era un ser superior y encima el ídolo de las estudiantes a quien nadie se atrevía a tratar de cualquiera y menos a insinuar que él era convencido.

Viéndola alejarse haló suavemente su muñeca impidiéndole avanzar mas.

Un momento, quién dijo que podías irte. Aparte de ser una stalker y maleducada, también eres grosera, una dama no debería comportarse de esa manera.

o. O Yori quedó fría por las palabras de Aiduo, ella sabía que no era una ojou-sama como la mayoría de las asistentes a la escuela, pero escuchar esas palabras de labios del chico que te gusta era muy doloroso.

OooHH discúlpeme Sir Hanabusa, si le molesta tanto mi carácter, y mi falta de educación, creo que es mas que obvio que mi presencia afecta a su alto nivel de etiqueta, por lo tanto me retiro aún mas que complacida, esperando no verlo NUEVAMENTE. (Haciendo gran énfasis en la última palabra)

Intentó soltarse fieramente del agarre, pero lo único que consiguió fue obtener la atención de Aiduo, quien claramente se negaba a dejarla.

Sería tan amable de soltarme, la grosería se contagia con el tacto, su glamour descenderá a niveles menos 0

Aiduo no paraba de sorprenderse del carácter de la humana, ella hablaba como todo un personaje de la realeza, insultaba muy sutilmente, así que no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente ante ella, notando que Yori se quedaba observándolo perpleja y mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior decidió hablar, se sintió intimidado y vulnerable ante tal mirada, él era vulnerable ante ella.

Yori no creía lo que veía. Que preciosa sonrisa de satisfacción, ella quisiera acercarse y rozar esos labios carmín con los perfectos dientes encerrados tras si, no es que no le temiera a que Aiduo fuese un vampiro, pero ella había decidido omitir ese "pequeño" detalle desde que su corazón le gano a la razón enamorándose de ese caprichoso con ínfulas de súper estrella, las ganas de tocarlo y tal vez cometer suicidio y besarlo tuvo que reprimirlas con una mordida en sus labios, cayendo en cuenta que todavía tenía una larga vida que vivir. Pero, qu ocurrió con ese vampiro, sus ojos cayeron sobre ella y suavemente los bajo hacia al suelo tornándose apenado y maleable, ella había dicho algo? Como si no fuera extraño, parecía que aparte de manejar el hielo también leía la mente, ella no estaba preparada para las palabras que escucharía de la boca de Aiduo Hanabusa.

* * *

**Ojou-sama: Señorita**

**Stalker: Acosadora (Que malo es Aiduo xD)**

**Alguna pregunta? tal vez un review? jajaja**

**Abajo hay un sencillo link que ni se imaginan lo feliz que hace a esta "escritora" **

**Yaa-ne (:  
**


	4. Ojos Caramelo

**Volví! :D hola hola! xD**

**Y aquí está, un capi un poco más largo, espero sea de su agrado y les robe sonrisas y algunas lágrimas T-T**

**YumiGumi :**** Gracias por cada Review, me hizo realmente feliz saber que alguien lee y le gusta mis palabritas sin sentido *.* Fuiste mi motivación para exprimir mi cerebro y hacer algo maás larguito, espero te guste y llene tus expectativas.**

**Disclaimer: VK no es mío, pewrtenece a la maravillosa ****Matsuri Hino :)**

* * *

_Como si no fuera extraño, parecía que aparte de manejar el hielo también leía la mente, ella no estaba preparada para las palabras que escucharía de la boca de Aiduo Hanabusa._

Aiduo bajo su mirada al suelo, sentía miedo, nervios, cosquillas, Amor. Yori Wakaba lo enloquecía, cuando la tenía cerca no razonaba, no premeditaba sólo se volvía un títere, ese títere que se movía al compas de las palabras y reacciones de ella, de los ojos caramelos.

Nunca pensó que su cerebro pensara tales cosas y que sus labios pronunciaran las palabras que lo llevarían a una muerte segura la cual no había visto llegar.

Sayori-San, por favor, solo por favor vete a dormir; no podré hacerme responsable de mis actos si te tengo cerca de mí por mas tiempo, e intenta no regresar mas por los alrededores del dormitorio Luna; a cambio yo le pediré a Kaname que deje ir a Yuki a visitarte. Debes entender que nosotros somos vampiros y los humanos como tú sólo comida, es fácil tener sed si están tan cerca, me molesta mucho tu aroma, vete de aquí, VETE AHORA MISMO! Aiduo grito de forma asqueada, esperando que eso hiciera salir a Yori corriendo lejos de él, esta vez ella no volvería ni a mirarlo de eso no le quedaba duda, había dicho todo lo contrario a lo que sentía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer para librar a la dulce muchacha de su presencia.

Al frente Yori parecía no querer aceptar lo que había escuchado, su corazón dolía y sentía que sangraba en su interior, el dolor se coló por sus huesos y fragmentaba cada una de sus células para grabarse allí, como sino quisiera que jamás se librara de la sensación que hizo temblar sus manos, sus piernas, llenando de ardor su garganta, retorciendo su alma y su estomago, para subir rápidamente a posarse en sus ojos saliendo como millones de lágrimas que no sabía en que momento fue el principio y claramente desconocía el fin, bajaron por todo su rostro y cayeron en su chaqueta, parecía como el río que va al mar, caudaloso y entregando todo lo que tiene, sus manos cerradas en puños para evitar que el dolor del pecho le impidiera respirar y las palabras que tajantemente se reproducía en su mente una y otra vez, "_los humanos como tú son sólo comida – me molesta tu aroma_" y para cerrar la expresión en su rostro que denotaba profundo asco. Como podría detener tal película de su cabeza. No supo como pero levanto el rostro y suavemente con la voz llena de dolor dijo: Lo siento, ahora mismo me marcho, disculpa realmente por ser una molestia, hare aún lo que esté fuera de mi alcance para no verte nunca mas. Permiso Aiduo-Sempai. Y entonces corrió y corrió, el viento tocaba su piel pero ella seguía corriendo, el aire escapa de su cuerpo mas ella seguía corriendo, sus piernas dolían, pero ella seguía corriendo, y así fue hasta que llegó a su habitación, se tumbó en su cama y lloró hasta que su alma y corazón se derritieron por completo.

Aiduo no sabía que le sucedía, se encontraba congelado como si estuviese en la Antártida, estaba en shock, sentía que la poca decencia se le había ido de las manos junto con el correr de Yori, no podía describir como ver los hermosos ojos caramelo llenos de lágrimas le hacían sentirse miserable, inútil, incapaz, dolido. Le dolía leer la tristeza invadiendo tan preciosos orbes. El llanto de la humana aún lo descontrolo a él mas, se dejo caer en el suelo y mientras su mano izquierda apoyada en su rodilla izquierda se posaba en sus cabellos, su mano derecha era como acusadora intentando desamarrar la corbata que parecía haberse convertido una soga, ajustando su cuello, recriminándole a su garganta por haber dicho tales palabras.

Nunca pensó que se sentiría morir al escuchar la promesa de La humana, "_hare aún lo que esté fuera de mi alcance para no verte nunca mas_"

Nunca más, se repitió el vampiro para si, como podría, si la última imagen de la muchacha habían sido sus labios y mentón temblorosos, las manos en puño, una respiración entrecortada y los hermosos ojos empañados de lágrimas que salían sin control, se maldecía por haber sido el culpable de ese llanto, de ese dolor que parecía ser compartido; pero era lo mejor, ella no sabía, no conocía, jamás debería enterarse que todo era para su bien, para que no fuese manchada por ese animal instintivo que se había enamorado. Lo bueno es que Sayori no caía por él, eso la dejaba en completa ventaja, mas adelante ella se olvidaría del incidente y sonreiría como de costumbre alejándose por completo de los vampiros a exepción de Yuki, pero él, a cambio debería lidiar día día con el recuerdo de un amor que pensaba imposible, eso era lo que le despertaba la humana, sentimientos imposibles, sin darse cuenta empezó a nevar, jah Nieve, en pleno fin de primavera. Pero era perfecto, así se ocultaban las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y el hielo que se fue apoderando de su corazón.

_En el dormitorio Luna_

KANAME! Kaname, ven!- Dime Yuki qué quieres? Mira afuera. Está nevando EN FINALES DE PRIMAVERA! No te parece fantástico?

No, me parece que Aiduo está muy triste.

Cómo así Kaname, no entiendo, Aiduo puede hacer nevar?

*Suspiro* cuando un vampiro no es muy conciente de sus emociones sus poderes se salen de control, Aiduo controla el hielo, por lo tanto no es difícil que éste se disperse y parezca nieve, pero esto sólo le sucedía cuando se sentía muy triste, lo recuerdo de cuando éramos unos niños, por eso a el no le gusta la nieve, le recuerda el dolor.

Vaya, no sabía que Aiduo tenía ese tipo de pensamiento y comportamiento _dijo Yuki. Se bien que ha cambiado y ahora es mas maduro, o no kaname?

Ha crecido bastante, para hay cosas que aún están fuera de su alcance comprenderlas, ser inteligente no lo es todo. Creo que saldré a buscarlo, mientras tu prepárate para ir a tu clase de etiqueta con Ruka.

Pe-Pero Kaname noooo, quiero estar contigo toda la semana, después te irás y no volveras por largo tiempo. Lo prometiste, que estos días serían para mí.

Kaname esbozo una sonrisa al escuchar las dulces palabras de la nueva vampira, eran melodía a sus oídos, ser amado era fascinante, cada día era un idilio para él.

No te preocupes Yuki, en el siguiente viaje te llevaré conmigo, así que tendrás que adelantar tus deberes para que no se acumulen.

Ahhhh (Yuki gritó) En serio me llevarás? De verdad lo harás?

Si. Te doy mi palabra de enamorado.

El sonrojo subió a toda la cara de Yuki mientras Kaname salía de las áreas del dormitorio.

Aiduo, Aiduo, ven ahora mismo –Declaró Kaname con su suave voz, sabría que sin importar la distancia Aiduo lo escucharía, pasados 20 segundos el caprichoso vampiro de cabellos dorados seguía sin aparecer, era extraño, Aiduo era muy obediente, algo malo debía de estar ocurriendo con él.

Kaname caminó y caminó, hasta que se encontró con El joven sentado en el suelo, con la vista gacha y varios brillos en sus ojos azules, parecían lágrimas.

A su alrededor estaba la nieve como buscando la carga negativa de un imán al que aferrarse.

Aiduo, qué está sucendiendo?

El noble se paró de inmediato recuperando su postura ante su Rey. Yo lo siento Kaname, solo quería estar sólo un momento.

Te estuve llamanado Aiduo y no respondiste.

Discúlpeme, hizo una reverencia, creo que estaba absorto en mis pensamientos. No escuché su voz; puedo ayudarle con algo?

Si. Rectificó Kaname, acercándose al muchacho y posando su mano en el hombre de éste. Dime ahora mismo que te sucede, pero no es una orden, es solo el deseo de un amigo por conocer lo que le pasa a alguien que es importante.

Aiduo abrió sus orbes de par en par. Kaname era realmente noble al preocuparse por él, había cambiado mucho, a demás, había dicho que eran amigos, esto tranquilizaba bastante a Aiduo y lo hacía sentir confianza en su interior.

Vamos Aiduo, dime que sucede, por qué de repente empezó a nevar a pleno fin de primavera? Qué razón a provocado tanta tristeza en tu interior, habla.

_En el dormitorio sol_

Y allí estaba Yori, temblorosa y adolorida, ojalá el agujero que se había hecho en su corazón se expandiera y terminara por devorarla, así no tendría que soportar las puñaladas que le ardían dentro de si.

Se aferro fuertemente a la almohada para no hacer ruido, pero era imposible controlar el llanto, los gemidos, todo era tan oscuro, y seguía recordando ése dolor en su interior, que le invadía, se sentía muerta. Por favor. Que alguien le diga como detenerlo, como apagar el interruptor de dolor de su cuerpo. Vacía, sola, perdida, como la nada, dolía tanto que no podía describirlo, cada momento que había pasado hace un momento, cada palabra pronunciada por esos labios carmín, todo se había ido para siempre él jamás posaría sus ojos sobre ella, y como si fuera poco, le producía asco hasta su olor. Su corazón ahora parecía un puzle, pero ni siquiera tenía intensiones de recuperar las piezas para encajarlas nuevamente, Aiuduo había destruido la mitad de ellas con su palabras y la otra mitad se negaban a unir, por siempre su corazón sería un rompecabezas incompleto el cual ya no causara las sonrisas de nadie más.

* * *

**Me merezco un review? Pls *-***

**jajaja, opiniones, críticas, sugerencias, allí está el enlacecito de abajo ;)**

**Nos vemos :P  
**


	5. Promesas al compás de Lágrimas Negras

**Buenas buenas! Tadaima! *.***

**Cómo están amables lectoras (grillo) xD U.U**

**Aunque pocas personas hayan leido, etoy realmente agradecida de que hayan dedicado de su valioso tiempo, por eso lamento mucho haber tardado y aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo y está vez me he superado a mi misma! ^.^**

**GrACIAS A Nou-Hime por su recomendación, el otro capítulo la pondré en práctica, espero que cuando lo leas haya podido acercarme un poco a tales descripciones :)**

**Bueno no más palabrerías,**

**Como ya saben, Vampire knight no me pertenece.**

**Ta tan ta tan! sigan uds. Que lo disfruten. :)**

* * *

Aiduo posó sus ojos en Kaname sin encontrar alguna excusa para decirle. Si bien el rey de los vampiros le acababa de decir que eran amigos esto no implicaba que aceptaría que él tuviese amor hacía una humana y más si era la mejor amiga de la princesa Yuki.

Dubitativo porque hacer, guardo silencio unos minutos mientras era preso de la mirada tranquila de l rey, Hanabusa no quería mentir, menos aún sabiendo que allí estaba la persona que admiraba dejándole claro que podía contar con el, resignado pero temeroso abrió sus labios para comenzar a hablar, más en ese momento Kaname se le adelanto. (No por nada era el rey de los vampiros, viendo las expresiones en el rostro del rubio inmediatamente comprendió que temía hablar del tema, pero él ya sabía todo lo que enredaba la cabeza de su fiel seguidor, para él no había nada oculto, así, pues, decidió facilitarle las cosas a Aiduo un poco.)

Aiduo, _pronunció el rey con cordialidad. _Alguna vez te has detenido a mirar la extensión del cielo? La profundidad del océano, el significado real de la distancia? Ante estas preguntas Aiduo se asombró, no porque fueran extrañas, sino porque era raro que Kaname hablara en ese preciso momento de eso. El castaño al notar el ceño fruncido del rubio continuó.

A simple vista nos es imposible responder estas cosas puesto que nadie las conoce en realidad. Tu claramente podrías responderme esto al realizar un estudio intensivo, físicamente me dirías que es cuestión de relatividad, no es así? Hanabusa asintió con un suave movimiento de cabeza, acompañado de un sonido de su boca. El ojiazul se sentía cada vez más confundido, no entendía a que quería llegar Kaname. Entonces el dirigente vampírico prosiguió. Aunque la relatividad diera una respuesta que para muchos es aceptable, yo seguiría conservando mi opinión respecto a lo imposible de definir dichas cosas, pues no conozco el primero que se tomara el trabajo de medir la extensión del cielo, de contar la profundidad de TODO el océano y de decirme que significa realmente distancia, para esta última la dividiríamos en la física, mental y sentimental. Refiriéndonos a esta terminarían por contradecirse la una a la otra así que no podríamos encapsularlas en la palabra distancia, ya que no sería la misma. Entonces Aiduo, en momentos así descubres que no es necesario buscarle explicación a tales cosas, sólo maravillarte de su existencia. Los límites que alguien pone, pueden ser derribados si así lo deseas, como también puedes poner paredes para ocultar el camino. Yo creo que lo mismo hace el amor. Su extensión y profundidad no puede ser jamás medida, y la distancia física y mental no lo cambia. Pero para que esto suceda debe ser amor verdadero, no la ilusión de éste. Yo amo tanto a Yuki que sacrificaría mi felicidad por otorgársela a ella, jamás dudaría de sufrir por ver una sonrisa en su rostro, si en algún momento ella quisiera alejarse de mí yo soltaría su mano así estuviese declarando mi sentencia de muerte, esto es porque nadie se imagina la profundidad de mi amor. Pero mientras ella quiera estar a mi lado y yo sea el motivo de su felicidad, me aferraré a su existencia y a todo lo que ella me ofrece, nosotros no somos sólo los reyes de los vampiros, o un tu caso un noble, somos sentimiento, ese es el impulso de nuestra vida.

Si ya encontraste tu razón de ser simplemente disfrútala, deja que cada día venga con su propio afán, las respuestas irán apareciendo a medida que las necesites, lo único que no debes olvidar es el "porque" de tu lucha.

Las leyes mandan en tu vida, los acontecimientos en tus acciones. Pero solo tú, mandas en tu corazón.

Aiduo se quedó perplejo ante las últimas palabras de su rey, sutilmente le había descrito por lo que él pasaba, los temores por enfrentarse al mundo vampírico, saber si realmente el sentía ese amor, el verdadero, y en especial la aprobación del personaje a quien más admiraba.

Y allí seguía el castaño mirando con calma al ojiazul, esperando su reacción.

Entonces un murmullo salió de la boca del manipulador del hielo.

Kaname-Sama, y si la extensión del cielo, la profundidad del océano y el verdadero significado de la distancia se hacen explícitos ante mí, aunque no conozca lo que saber eso me depare ó si recibiré la misma aprobación, esta bien que me aferre al amor verdadero, siendo egoísta y arriesgando todo para ganar o perder todo, derribando el concreto que separe la existencia de dos razas y antes construyendo un puente para unirlas, dígame, esta eso bien?

Claro Aiduo, eso esta bien, siempre que estes dispuesto a cargar ese peso, todo está bien. Refirió Kaname esbozando una cándida sonrisa.

Kaname-Sama y si lastimo lo que amo, si termino provocando tristeza en el significado de mi existencia, si siento sed, qué tal que la lastime…

Aiduo, si es amor verdadero no debes preocuparte, porque claramente harías lo mismo que yo. Te sacrificarías, antes de lastimarla, sólo para que ella sea feliz.

Pero yo ya la lastime.

Hanabusa, acabaste de decirlo. Serás un egoísta hasta saber si ella realmente quiere estar a tu lado, y si ese es el caso entonces no fuiste egoísta sólo te deleitaste de que también tú le hicieras feliz.

Aiduo sonrió feliz y asintió con emoción.

Kaname-Sama, puedo irme?

Claro, sólo no te olvides que todas las mujeres seán o no vampiras, son frágiles como los pétalos de las rosas.

Sí. Lo recordaré, permiso.

Y así Kaname vió a su amigo alejarse hacía el dormitorio sol, sin duda ahora empezaría realmente lo difícil, pero él estaría allí para apoyarlo y ayudarlo a ser feliz.

_En el dormitorio sol…_

Las lágrimas de Sayori ya se habían secado en sus mejillas, estás se habían acabado por falta de fuerzas, seguramente sus lagrimales se deshidrataron pues sentía un dolor en sus ojos, un tono rojo comenzó a rodear sus orbes caramelo, su boca entre abierta, la respiración de su cuerpo era inconstante y aparte sonaba una y otra vez una de sus canciones favoritas, era perfecta para describir su situación.

_Ashita nante konai you ni to _

_No puedo ni siquiera contar el número de noches_

_negatta yoru, kazoekirenai_

_En las que quería que el mañana no llegara_

_Yume mo ai mo nakushi, ame ni utareta mama, _

_Golpeada por la lluvia, sin el amor y sin los sueños_

_naiteru, naiteru, naiteru..._

_Lloro, lloro, lloro…__**.**_

_Kazaritsukenaide kono mama no watashi de ikite yuku tame_

_Para vivir justo cómo soy ahora, sin cambiar_

_Nani ga hitsuyou?_

_Qué es lo que necesito?_

_Jibun sae shinjirezu, nani wo shinjitara ii no_

_Si ni siquiera puedo creer en mi misma ¿En qué puedo creer?_

_Kotae wa chikasugite mienai_

_La respuesta está tan cerca y no puedo verla _

_Kuroi namida nagasu Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite_

_Llorando lágrimas negras, no tengo nada y me entristece_

_Kotoba ni sae nara nakute_

_Ser incapaz de ponerlo siquiera en palabras_

_Karadajuu ga itami dashite Taerarenai, hitori de wa_

_Mi cuerpo entero me duele y no puedo enfrentarlo yo sola._

_Yonaka ni nakitsukarete, egaita, jibun ja nai jibun no kao_

_En medio de la noche lloré, dibujando en mi rostro alguien que no soy_

_Yowasa wo kakushita mama, egao wo tsukuru no wa yameyou, yameyou, yameyou…_

_Ocultando mi tristeza trato de sonreír Lo detendré, lo detendré, lo detendré,lo detendré._

_Kazaritsukenaide ikite yuku koto wa kono yo no ichiban_

_¿Acaso es lo más difícil del mundo el vivir _

_Muzukashii koto?_

_Sin tener que disfrazarnos?_

_Anata kara morau nara katachi no nai mono ga ii Kowareru mono ga iranai_

_Si pudiera tener algo de ti, quisiera algo intangible Ya no necesito cosas que se puedan romper_

_Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite_

_Aún cuando llore lágrimas negras y grite_ _mañana vendrá irreconocible_

_Onaji itami ni butsukaru Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara_

_Y yo volveré al mismo dolor_ _esos días fuesen a continuar_

_Tooku kiete shimaitai_

_Entonces prefiero irme lejos_

_Wagamama to wakattemo…_

_Aún cuando sé que sería muy egoísta de mi parte_

_Kuroi namida nagasu Watashi ni wa nani mo nakute, kanashisugite_

_Llorando lágrimas negras, no tengo nada y me entristece_

_Kotoba ni sae nara nakute_

_Ser incapaz de ponerlo siquiera en palabras_

_Karadajuu ga itami dashite Taerarenai, hitori de wa_

_Mi cuerpo entero me duele y no puedo enfrentarlo yo sola._

_Kuroi namida nagashi sakendemo Shiranu kao de ashita wa kite_

_Aún cuando llore lágrimas negras y grite_ _mañana vendrá irreconocible_

_Onaji itami ni butsukaru Sonna hibi wo tsuzukeru nara_

_Y yo volveré al mismo dolor_ _esos días fuesen a continuar_

_Tooku kiete shimaitai_

_Entonces prefiero irme lejos_

_Wagamama to wakattemo…_

_Aún cuando sé que sería muy egoísta de mi parte_

Al termino por enésima vez de la triste canción, Yori se preparó para levantarse de su cama, pero las imágenes de lo que había sucedido se anidaron nuevamente en su mente y corazón, entonces volvía a dolerle, era tan fuerte y tan despiadado. Será que siempre se iba a sentir de esa manera? Nunca pararía la quemazón y el deseo de desaparecer?

Entonces, sin dudarlo ni un segundo apreto sus puños mordió la almohada y grito, grito desgarradoramente con toda la fuerza que le quedaba. Estás serían las últimas lágrimas que sin duda derramaría por un hombre, por Hanabusa Aiduo.

* * *

**La hermosa y triste canción, pertenece a Anna Tsuchya, (de la cual me consideró fan) Y tiene por nombre Kuroi Namida=Lágrimas Negras.**

**Todas las críticas, recomendaciones, felicitaciones, etc. etc. Son bien recibidas. Espero leer su opinión.**

**Se depide..**

**Sui24 ^.^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Respetads lectores.

Primeramente, quiero disculparme por haber dejado de escribir hace tanto tiempo, sé que he sido descortés pues ni siquiera he dado aviso del porque.

Ultimamente mi trabajo y otras responsabilidades me han hecho colapsar y no he tenido un momento para sentarme a escribir, está historia es muy importante y quiero cada vez mejorar en los capítulos para que les agraden, por eso el momento en que subo algo nuevo es con total anhelo de mejorar el anterior.

Les pido que me comprendan y tengan algo de paciencia que el sábado a más tardar en la nohce, estaré publicando uno nuevo.

Graias por esperar y por los Review

Att:

Sui-AliRs


	7. Otro Punto de Vista

**Ladys & Gentlemans!**

**Welcome to the... xD**

Ya, U.U

Lo siento mucho T-T me tardé como miles de años en volver.

Pero, aquí está, espero lo disfruten. :D

**Disclaimer:** VK No me pertenece.**  
**

* * *

**Zero POV**

Estaba haciendo mi rutinaria vigilancia por los dormitorios sol y sus límites con el del dormitorio luna.

De pronto ví la figura de Sayori corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello, venía del bosque y unas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, pude percibir todo gracias a mis sentidos tan odiados... los vampíricos ¬¬

Rápidamente me hice atrás de un árbol, no quería que ella notara mi presencia.

Principalmente me aseguré de que no tuviera olor a sangre sobre ella, si algún chupasangre le hubiese tocado un cabello, mi Bloody Rose y yo ni siquiera consideraríamos hablarlo con Kaien Cross. Menos mal ella estaba libre de aquel "dulce" aroma; mas las palpitaciones de su corazón, esa inconstante respiración, el seño fruncido y su punto de proveniencia (el bosque) claramente me decía que algo no estaba bien.

La seguí sutilmente hasta su habitación, esa que solía compartir con Yuki, la cual me traía tan dolorosos recuerdos. Pero olvidándome de mis pensamientos y desventuras, me acerqué a la puerta para escuchar que ocurría; sólo llantos desgarradores salían a la luz, respiraciones forzadas y una triste melodía.

Sayori cantaba una y otra vez, y cada momento siguiente, como si doliera más que la anterior.

De pronto, escuché un grito ahogado, como si hubiese querido frenar su onda expansiva en alguna tela, probablemente una almohada. Mas después, increíblemente para mis oídos, escuché algo que jamás hubiese querido saber.

Una promesa en la que Yori decía explícitamente no volver a acercarse a Hanabusa.

Y mi mente sólo asimilaba "Estás serán las últimas lágrimas que sin duda derramaré por un hombre, por Hanabusa Aiduo"

Con esto, significaba que Yori estaba enamorada del engendro del sector luna, creo que en la mañana tendrá mucho que explicarme.

Me alejé de sus dormitorios para continuar con mi vigilancia cuando vaya sorpresa!

Hablando del Rey de Roma… ¬¬ (N.A Personaje = Zero "-" y Aiduo "*")

-Sanguijuela! Lárgate de esta zona, no tienes permitido rondar las áreas del dormitorio sol.

*No me molestes estúpido plebeyo, no estoy ni de ánimo, ni con el tiempo de prestarle atención a tus ínfulas de comandante.

-No me interesa, si al despertarte comiste alacranes y descubriste que eres una escoria, dañando tu humor.

Te quiero fuera de ésta zona de la escuela, ve a donde perteneces.

*Imprudente level E, es que no sabes a quien le hablas? Yo puedo recorrer este colegio a sus anchas si me place.

Además, tengo permiso del príncipe Kaname para estar aquí.

-Me vale un pepino si tú lava cerebro y titiritero te dijo una u otra cosa.

En la zona sol no tiene potestad. Esto son reglas directas de Cross. Así que sino te gusta puedes desaparecerte de la esuela en el momento mas pronto.

Ahora, te vas o te saco *sonido de un arma desenfundándose*

*Mmm, veo que me amenazas con tu Bloody Rose, si quieres diversión, la tendrás.

Aiduo, detente y regresa al dormitorio sol

*O-O Kaname-sama. Yo…

Por favor Aiduo. Sí Kaname-sama

*Aiduo se fue*

Señor Kiryuu. Lo siento mucho, no era mi intensión que los estudiantes le ocasionen problemas.

*Mirada de desprecio* *Arma que se guarda*

Esclarézcales el límite, sino lo hace Ud. Con gusto lo haré yo.

No se preocupe Kiryuu, de la disciplina de mis estudiantes, me encargo yo.

Mmmm ¬¬ Kuran. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Siga Kiryuu.

Me alejé de la vista de ese sujeto. Si lo miro por mas tiempo, no frenaré mis impulsos de hacerlo polvo.

**En el dormitorio Luna.**

*Wsajngksjhicnekrijs (Aiduo refunfuñando)

Ey, qué te pasa?

No me molestes Akatsuki ¬¬ no estoy de humor ¬¬

Jajaja. Cuándo lo estás? ¬¬ siempre haces tus escenas por tus caprichos, ahora que pasó, perdiste una fan?

Ja-Ja *Ironía* Muy gracioso primo.

Literalmente tengo unas incontenibles ganas de matar a Kiryuu Zero ¬¬

Eres crío? Quieres que la princesa Kuran acabe contigo?

- no había pensado en eso! o.O

Bueno, y por qué tanto enojo? Refirió Akatsuki.

-Hablando muy rápido-

Quería ir al dormitorio Sol a hablar con Sayori y disculparme con ella, de paso decirle que estoy empezándome a enamorar de ella, pero el estúpido ese no me dejó pasar. ¬¬

Akatsuki: Mmmm veo… 3… 2… 1 QUÉ? WTF?

* * *

Qué les pareció? muy malo? -.-

Esté capítulo casi no tiene nada de la historia pero, era necesario e importante para incluir a 2 personajes en la historia.

Nos vemos con el siguiente a más tardar la siguiente semana.

Y... Lo siento por no subir ayer, aunque técnicamente, si terminé el capí. :P

Otra cosa, quiero agradecerle enormemente a todas quién me han dejado un  
Review, eso me anima demasiado para continuar. Quisiera responderles a todas como se merecen, pero muchos no se loggean así que, hoy optaré por aquí.

Gracias:

*tezzyth97hot

*YumiGumi

*Caffeyne

*Nou-hime

*Perla Y

* Vampire girl

*Airi = me siento honrada de que te inspire *.* Gracias

*Black-Rose-Of-The-Red Moon

*Flor-VIB412= Mil GRACIAS! ^.^

De verdad las palabras no me alcanzan! Son las mejores!

Ahora sí, Nos vemos!

Espero Reviews pls! *.*


	8. Una Oportunidad e Historias que contar

**Hola! Señoritas!**

Otra vez yo, cumpliendo mi palabra de honor! *fight to* xD

Puse un gran esfuerzo y esprimí mi cerebro O-O, cada día le exigo más y creo que estoy conforme con el resultado jiajaja xD.  
Espero que les guste mucho.

**Airicullen, en tu honor :P**

**Sigan...!  
VK: No me pertenece U.U pero cualquier nombre diferente que lean por ahí, es de mi autoría.**

* * *

Ya pasaron tres días desde que el denigrante Level E de Kiryuu me prohibió el paso al dormitorio Sol. Y desde eso, es como si yo tuviera un GPS puesto, cada que me acerco _sigilosamente _a intentar hablar con Sayori… Se aparece como fantasma, es que no hay más colegio para rondar? ¬¬ Me tiene desesperado O-O. Para sumarle, tenemos fin de semana largo y los estudiantes regresan a sus casas U-U, pero no tengo ganas de ir a casa. Según escuché a Yuki, Yori-chan se fue muy temprano T-T

Estúpido Kiryuu. Todo es tu culpa! GRRR (Frustración)

AIDOU-SEMPAI! (Grito de Yuki)

Mmmm… Princesa Kuran, sí, en qué le puedo ayudar U.U

-Aiduo-Sempai, estás bien?

Si -.-

Ahh, bueno. Etto.-. Aiduo-Sempai…

Ajá, princesa Kuran.

-Cómo ya sabes, salgo de viaje con Kaname-sama *.* (Emoción) y como Yori-chan se fue muy temprano U.U no me despedí, aparte, últimamente había estado muy extraña y casi no hablamos, eso me hizo quedar preocupada, ella no se veía bien.

_(Regaño mental de Aiduo, *Es todo tu culpa, Hanabusa* ¬¬) *Cállate cerebro ¬¬*_

Bueno, el punto Aiduo-sempai, es que le compré un presente y le escribí una nota con los detalles de mi viaje y necesito que alguien se los entregue.

_{Mente de Aiduo: YO, YO, dámelos a mí, yo se los entregooooo!}_

Ahh veo, musitó Aiduo ocultando su ansiedad.

Entonces, _continuó Yuki_, Kaname me dijo que te dijera que se los entregaras tú, puesto que Yori-chan estaba acostumbrada a verme contigo ^.^ y pues me pareció excelente la idea, así que, podrías por favor dárselos, realmente no quiero esperar las 2 semanas de mi regreso.

_(Corazón de Aiduo - - - 10mil KM x Hora)_ xD

Pues princesa Kuran, si Kaname-sama lo dijo, para mí es una orden *Tono arrogante* xD

-No, pero sino te agrada Sempai, puedo dejárselos a mi padre…

NO _(Tono desesperado) _No, yo lo haré

^-^ Gracias Sempai! hontoni! :D

Bueno, sempai, Yori-chan regresa el lunes en la mañana, eso dijo mi padre, así que puedes ir inmediatamente de su llegada, aparte, como el resto de los estudiantes seguramente estarán de vuelta en la tarde no habrá ningún alboroto porque te vean en el dormitorio Sol.

Bueno princesa Kuran, eso haré _(Muajajaja, Zero, Vendetta! _`-´_)_

-Ok. Nos vemos en dos semanas Aiduo-sempai *-*

Bye princesa Kuran.

Ahhh Aiduo-sempai…

Sí, princesa Kuran?

Si a mi regreso no has dejado de decirme "princesa Kuran" descargaré mis poderes junto con Artemis en ti ^-^ listo? ^.^

O-O *shock* sí, Prin… Digo, Yuki-sama

Eso, así está perfecto sempai, me alegra que entiendas =D

Toma, éste es el presente y ésta la nota, no puedes leerla ¬¬

Si, Yuki-sama.

Ahora sí, bye.

*suspiro* Yuki-sama puede ser aterradora, con su mirada noble y su aura maligna -escalofríos-

**Al otro lado de Tokio**

-Yori-chan! Okaeri nasai! ^.^

Adele-chan! :D qué bueno verte

-Lo mismo digo Yori-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo, has cambiado mucho, estás realmente hermosa *jiuju* cuándo mi hermano te vea…

:o Adele-chan *sonrojo* no digas esas cosas.

-Jajajaja, Yori-chan, eres muy pura, te sonrojaste jajajaja.

Baka Adele, -.- No me molestes

-Jajaja, bueno, bueno, lo siento, pero estás muy linda. El baka de mi oni-san se deslumbrará por ti. Se arrepentirá de haberte dejado ir.

Adele-chan, por favor, ya habíamos hablado sobre ese tema, es pasado, olvidémoslo.

-Ok Yori-chan. Como mande mi general!

Jajajaja (Risa de las dos)

Entremos a casa Adele, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, aparte, Yuki te mandó saludos y un presente. ^.^

-En serio, Yuki-chan es genial!.

**Devuelta al colegio.**

-Aiduo, entonces no vas a ir con nosotros al Resort?

Te dije que no Akatsuki, no seas insistente ¬¬

-Bueno, tranquilo, solo quería asegurarme por última vez. Todavía no puedo creer que estés enamorado de Wakaba-san. $-$

_Flash back_

-Qué? Cómo qué estás enamorado de la amiga de la princesa Kuran? Desde cuándo, cómo ocurrió. Te das por enterado, es una HU-MA-NA!

Aishh, no molestes Akatsuki, sólo fue algo que pasó, no lo planeé y Sí! Soy conciente de que es una humana, pero no me interesa, es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir fuera de mí, es como si no pudiera controlarlo, ella hace que mi garganta y corazón se sequen, el solo recordar su aroma me eriza, mi corazón late y late, es como si no tuviese freno. Encima, todo eso se mezcla con el miedo de que ella me rechace, ella es frágil como una rosa, y es embriagante como el más fino perfume, ella rompe mi equilibrio y mi cordura acercándola a 0.

Akatsuki se quedó en silencio sorprendido de escuchar su primo hablar así de una mujer y más siendo una humana, Hanabusa Aiduo estaba enamorado, el lo sabía puesto que eran las mismas sensaciones que Ruka le producía a él.

-Aiduo, declaró el peli naranja con voz firme.

Debes ser conciente que el amor entre vampiros es agresivo y posesivo, nosotros somos celosos y animales por naturaleza, muchas veces perdemos la razón por el ser que queremos, seriamos capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero también, vivimos bajo infinidades de reglas y presiones, sabes que los del consejo están respirando en nuestras nucas, cualquier error sería fatal no sólo para ti ó Kaname-sama, sino para toda la especie en general. Tienes que saber claramente lo que quieres y si estás dispuesto a enfrentarte ante todo por ella, no creo que sea un capricho lo que sientes, pero Wakaba-san podrá soportar tanta presión?

Piénsalo bien Aiduo, no es sólo cuestión de lo que sentimos.

Lo sé Kain, pero yo no estoy jugando, sé lo que quiero y es a Sayori, ella no es solo un atracción por sangre, siento que ella me hace diferente, como si quisiera mejorar para estar a su nivel. Preferiría morir antes de lastimarla otra vez. U.U

-Otra vez? De qué hablas Aiduo?

Yo, le dije que ella era solo comida y que me daba asco, pero en ese momento solo quería tenerla cerca, pensé que perdería el control y la lastimaría haciéndole algo que le molestara o la pusiera triste, entonces preferí decirle todo lo contrario. Ante eso salió corriendo y su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, nunca me sentí mas miserable en toda mi vida, ver sus ojos encharcados me provocó que la poca alma que tenía se fragmentara, no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

-Jajajajaja _(Akatsuki estalló en risas)_

De que te ríes tonto ¬¬ te parece gracioso? ¬¬

-No, Aiduo, todo lo contrario, me parece sincero y admirable, realmente estás enamorado y parece que ella te hace mejor persona *Sonrisa de satisfacción* estoy orgulloso de ti. Maduraste primo *Revolcando sus cabellos*

Akatuski, (Lágrimas de felicidad) eres un gran primo T-T

-Bueno, deja tus niñerías ¬¬ mejor, ponte a pensar como pedirle disculpas ¬¬

Tienes razón, ayédame! Wua! T_T

-Perdón, estoy muy ocupado, voy al teatro con Ruka ^.^ adiós!

TRAIDOR ¡! Akatsuki no baka ¬¬

**Fin del flash back**

- Todavía estás enojado porque no me quedé a ayudarte?

No estoy enojado Kain ¬¬ sólo no quiero ir al Resort, tengo mucho que pensar. *suspiro*

-Bueno, nos vemos el lunes en la noche. Cuídate.

Jm, adiós.

* * *

:O qué les pareció? me merezco algún Review? *.*

Mmmm creo que Yuki se trae algo entre manos, ó Kaname, no les parece... o.O

Y quién será ese "Oni-san" de la tal "Adele" O-O Surprise, surprise! Jojojo xD

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo.

Besos y abrazos.

**su servidora, Sui-AliRs :D**


	9. La gran confabulación muajaja xD

Ohhh mis queridísimas lectoras, no saben cuánto las extrañaba T-T (Lágrimas de felicidad)

Siento mucho no haber escrito antes pero estuve de vacaciones, (Como le expliqué a algunas que se logean). Y a las que no les pude contar motivos, ofrezco una sincera disculpa y la razón fue la falta de Internet U.U pero volví recargada :D tengo muchas ideas más en mi cabeza sobre esta historia todo fluye tan rápido *ojos de emoción* pero el sueño me venció -.-

Algunas aclaraciones, cursivas son narraciones omniscientes, ellos no saben que estoy allí muajaja xD

Los guiones " - " son para marcar el cambio del que habla, para que no se pierdan.

Bueno dejo de molestar, espero DISFRUTEN! Me inspiré un poquito más :D

**VK no me pertenece sólo me disfruto de sus maravillosos personajes complicándoles la vida xD**

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Jueves en la noche_

Kaname! *.* _corré una Yuki con estrellas en sus ojos a los brazos de su amado hermano._

Te he extrañado tanto, _-abrazando fuerte-_

_Sonrisa de plena satisfacción _- Yuki, yo también te he extrañado, a pesar de que nos separáramos desde unas pocas horas.

Que fueron eternísimas, _interrumpió Yuki_

-Si, como siglos.

Pero dime, al final, fuiste a donde Wakaba-san, has estado muy inquieta acerca de ella desde hace unos cuantos días…

-*suspiro* Bueno, la verdad, 2 días atrás fui a ver al director y pasé cerca de su habitación, puesto que se me hizo raro que no haya venido a verme como de costumbre, pero Kaname, pude oler sus lágrimas y escuché sin intensión lo que decía, lloraba desconsoladamente, mi corazón se estremeció, quise acercarme a su habitación pero noté la presencia de Zero, así que me alejé antes de que él pudiera sentirme a mí.  
No quería decirte nada para no cargarte con mis problemas pero, creo saber el porqué del llanto de Yori, además tiene nombre y apellido.

-Ahh veo, _refirió un supuesto "confundido Kaname" _ y quién és?

_Yuki bajó su mirada y cerro sus manos en el centro de su falda. _Kaname, sabes que Te amo con todo mi corazón y además confío en ti, pero, antes de proferir un juicio quiero asegurarme completamente, podrías permitirme eso y no molestarte conmigo?  
-Yuki, _Kaname deslizó una de sus manos al rostro de su hermana, acariciando su mejilla. _  
Jamás podría molestarme contigo, respeto tus decisiones y además, creo que es correcto que primero quieras estar segura antes de decir algo. Es muy maduro y diplomático de tu parte. Estoy orgulloso. _Sonrisa._

En serio Kaname? Gracias, _ abrazo._

Bueno, si no te molesta, iré ahora mismo donde Yori.

-Esta bien, no importa amor. Te amo.

También te amo Kaname.

_**Hacia el dormitorio Sol**_

_Subiendo gradas… _ mmmm, estoy muy nerviosa, cómo le diré…

Yori! Jaa lo sé todo! Estás enamorada de Hanabusa-Sempai! *.*

No, no, muy exagerado, que tal…

Wakaba Sayori, conozco tu secreto, te gusta Aiduo sempai.

Demasiado informal, ahhhhh (Grito de frustración) cómo le digo a mi mejor amiga que sé porque está decaida cuando ella ni siquiera lo quiso compartir conmigo. _Yuki bajo su mirada y su corazón se entristeció nuevamente, ella siempre supo lo que pasaría, veía venir ese enamoramiento. Conocía bien a Yori, no necesitaba palabras, notaba las discretas y fugaces miradas hacía el rubio, eran tan efímeras que dudaba que Aiduo las notara. Además últimamente admiraba la noche y el hielo, como si fueran inalcanzables, mágicos. _

_Ya frente a la puerta de Yori, Yuki golpeó obteniendo un casi inaudible pase._

Yoori-chan, cómo estás? _Sonrió _

Tenía muchas ganas de verte.

-Yuuki, _y entonces se abrazó a su mejor amiga como si la vida dependiera de ello, rompió en llanto sin medirse de la cercanía o las etiquetas hacia una pura sangre, derramó su corazón y sentimientos con cada sollozo y relató su historia a la única persona en que podía confiar, Yuki escuchaba atenta y silenciosamente. Cada sentimiento que le despertó el rubio, las palpitaciones de su corazón y las palabras que tanto dolor le provocaban._

_Yuki y Yori hablaron casi toda la noche, por un momento volvió a ser todo como antes._

Gracias Yuki, me alegra haber recuperado preciadas horas con mi mejor amiga, ahora me siento libre y bien, también espero que disfrutes tu viaje con Kaname-Sempai, te lo mereces, quiero siempre verte feliz. De igual manera ven a verme el sábado en la mañana ok? Saldré a visitar a mis padres. Me reencontraré con Adele-San.

-Yori, también me alegro de que pudiéramos hablar y trataré de disfrutar mi viaje, por supuesto vendré el sábado temprano y en cuanto a Adele-San, qué tal las cosas con Ryu? Él también estará allí?

No te inquietes Yuki, dudo que él esté, recuerda, él ahora estudia fuera de Japón, además, es pasado, ya no hay heridas en mi corazón por su causa. Ahora vé, es tarde para las dos.

-Esta bien, nos vemos. Bye

_**En el dormitorio Luna**_

_Yuki entraba de puntitas cuando…_

Vaya vaya, qué son estas horas de llegar, _ fue abrazada por la espalda y besada en su mejilla._

Una muyy sonrojada Yuki, Ka-Kaname, no hagas eso aquí, alguien podría vernos.

-Todos descansan, es tarde amor, pensé que no volverías, empezaba a inquietarme.

Lo siento Kaname, el tiempo se me pasó volando, podemos ir a mi habitación?

-Claro Yuki, tus deseos son como órdenes. _ Besó su mano y la dirigió a la habitación, que estaba contigua a la suya._

Hablé con Yori, _pronunció con una voz quedada Yuki- _y no me siento feliz de haber confirmado mis sospechas, ella es alguien preciado para mí y jamás permitiré que sea lastimada, más parece que eso ocurrió sin enterarme, está situación me descoloca Kaname, pero sería imposible encontrar culpables donde no los hay, de todas maneras protegeré a Yori a como de lugar y no permitiré que vuelva a ser herida.

-Entiendo Yuki, no tengo oposición ante eso, pero a que se debe.

Ella, _refirió temerosa la castaña- _está enamorada de Aiduo sempai y se encuentra triste porque la hizo sentir despreciable, la trató como sólo comida.

_Kaname sonrió tiernamente y besó la frente de su hermana._

-Me alegra escuchar eso Yuki, creo que ahora todo se ha vuelto un poco más simple.

Cómo, no entiendo, me escuchaste, Sayori está enamorada de Aiduo, Hanabusa Aiduo, el vampiro arrogante e infantil de ojos azules. _La pura sangre expreso con un tono exasperado y lleno de asombro, es que su Oni-san no entendía la magnitud del problema?_

-Cálmate, _dijo el lider de los vampiros. _Entiendo a lo que te refieres, y sé como te sientes, ella es un ser importante, más hay algo que tu desconoces y es lo que siente Aiduo. También se ha enamorado de ella, una humana, aún sin importarte su estatus o las repercusiones que eso significa, está decidido a luchar por ella, siempre y cuando así se lo permita Sayori-san. Y aunque ella no lo aceptara, está decidido a que ella lo amé.

*Yuki no podía del asombro, sus ojos estaban de par en par, en qué momento había sucedido aquello, Hanabusa Aiduo enamorado de Sayori, parecía más bien un sueño que la realidad.

Hace cuánto pasó eso Kaname, có-cómo lo supiste, estás seguro.

-Completamente, él mismo me lo dijo y lo se desde hace un tiempo, es mi deber conocer todo sobre los vampiros de mi clase y en especial si son mis amigos.

Aiduo puede ser caprichoso y arrogante, pero tiene un gran corazón y es transparente como el agua, sus ojos no pueden guardar secretos.

No conozco los detalles sobre su discusión con Sayori-san más lo noté bastante perturbado el martes, recuerdas, nevó. Él simplemente no sabe como actuar ante lo que desconoce, pero, quién lo sabe? Por algo le tememos. Yuki, yo creo en las intensiones de Aiduo, podrías creer tu en ellas también por favor?

-Ka-Kaname, yo, no sé que pensar, no quiero que Yori sufra, ella es frágil, es una humana.

-Lo sé, pero tú lo dijiste, lo ama amor, ayudémosles a ser felices, tu misma sabes que esto sólo sería la primera pared para todos los concretos que tendrían que derribar, más Aiduo esta dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo por ella, hasta su familia. Confía en él, te lo pido.

Esta bien, sólo porque tu lo pides y porque yo también confío un poco en Aiduo-Sempai.

Pero ahora que haremos, Yori no quiere volver a verlo, Aiduo le hizo prometer que no estaría cerca de él jamás, ella es mujer de palabra.

-Bueno, pues creo que tendríamos que dejárselo todo a Aiduo,_ expreso el muchacho con diversión en sus ojos._

Lo primero que sé, es que Kiryuu no dejará jamás que Aiduo se acerque al dormitorio Sol, especialmente a Sayori. Creo que él sabe algo.

Zero, noo cómo podría saber, aunque Yori me dijo que mantiene observándola. Pero yo le dije que deje de lado el delirio de persecución xD

-Aiduo dice que está encima de él, se ha quejado porque no ha podido disculparse con Sayori-san, lo escuché refunfuñando hace unos días.

Por eso tendremos que ayudarle y el momento perfecto para reunirlos será en nuestra ausencia, más en este fin de semana, los estudiantes tienen permiso de regresar a casa, entre ellos, Kiryuu así le será más simple a Aiduo acercarse a los territorios Sol.

Pero, Yori se va de viaje, cómo se podrán ver?

-Mmm, bueno podrías organizar un encuentro por parte de Aiduo al regreso de Yori. Tendrá que ser unilateral puesto que ya conoces directamente los sentimientos de Wakaba-san, así que no podrás sutilmente insinuarle que busque a Aiduo para Xo Y motivo.

O-O Lo tengo Kaname, sí, ya sé, le dejaré algo a Yori con Aiduo-Sempai, claro, casualmente así él tendrá oportunidad de hablar, también, cuando me encuentre con Yori le dire que tiene que regresar el lunes temprano para algo urgente que mi padre necesita, a esas horas no habrá estudiantes y todo podrá quedar casi solucionado.

-Esa es mi chica, todo está en tus manos Yuki.

Arigatou Kaname, _ -y se abrazo al hombre que tanto amaba-_

**Sábado en la tarde.**

Bueno debo buscar a Aiduo ya quedó todo listo con Yori, ella es realmente dulce, creyó que la necesitaban para ordenar la biblioteca, jeje *gota estilo anime*

Solo espero que Aiduo no abra la nota, _La pura sangre desdobló la nota que como remitente tenía: Léeme de inmediato y adentro sólo estaba en palabras legibles, "dale una oportunidad de hablar, sólo escucha", con amor Yuki. La cerró nuevamente y se dirigió a donde el rubio ojiazul._

* * *

_**AGRADECIMIENTOS!**  
_

**Hina Phantomhive: **Empiezo los agradecimientos contigo, ^.^ Me hace feliz que te guste mi historia, espero que siempre puedas disfrutarla. Sobre tu pregunta, bueno, soy algo expresiva con algunois capítulos porque quisiera marcar las emociones con las "caritas" ante el cambio de palabras es más bien para evitar repetir xD ya sabes para que no sea redundante, además a veces creo que queda bien, pero también tiene que ver con mis estado de animo a la hora de escribir. Espero que disfrutes el 9 cada vez se pondrá más interesante

**KArchela:** Aquí está. Disfrútalo y gracias por tu review :D

Airicullen: Me encantó tu review, me honra, emociona, motiva etc. Etc. En serio la descargaste *-* me siento demasiado feliz como para describirlo, espero que te guste este también, no olvides dejarme un review ok?

**AtsukoBlood: **Aunque te respondí por MP aquí voy de nuevo GRACIAS por leer, no sabes la motivación que me dan los reviews en serio, además es bonito que pueda hacerte reir ;)

**Flor-VIB412: **Jajaja sii esa parte vaya que es mi favorita también. Espero te guste este :P Me gusta tu fic y voy al día juju, no lo descuides bueno? :P

**Xellas Metallium: ** Mmm tal como intuías, si te imaginabas a Kaname en faceta de celestina? Jajaja creo que no he? Espero lo disfrutes, mil gracias por dejarme un review!

Y a todos quienes leen y no han dejado todavía su huellita, GRACIAS, ojalá algún día se animen.

No siendo más, nos leemos pronto. Espero muchos más, perdón lo pedigueña -.- pero me hacen muy feliz :D Gracias!

Su muy feliz servidora.

Sui-AliRs Besos.


	10. El Pasado aún puede ser Doloroso

**Volví! No me odien por favor T_T**

**Discúlpenme por favor por mi tardanza. Me merezco muchos tomates y miradas mal ¬¬ intentos de homicidio (Espero que no O_O) pero vengo con un capítulo que harán que me perdonen (Tengo la fiel convicción de que así sea…)**

**La verdad llevo trabajando en el por lo menos una semana y pensé que lo publicaría el sábado, pero el documento se me quedó en el compu del trabajo Y_Y y no podía reescribirlo, quedé tan satisfecha y me gocé tanto haciéndolo que fue crúel para mí y decidí hacerlas esperar. GOMENASAI! T_T**

**Bueno dejo de molestar xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al redactarlo. Besos**

**Ya saben VK no me pertenece sólo la trama y los personajes que desconozcan.**

* * *

_Con Sayori-chan_

Okasa! Mira quién ha llegado!

Ehhh, Yori-chan? Que gusto verte de nuevo. _Una señora con sonrisa amable se acercó a abrazar a la rubia._

Oba-san ^-^ a mi también me alegra mucho verla de nuevo.

Okasa, cierto que Yori-chan está muy hermosa –refirió Adele con un tono de picardía.

A-Adele, *con un sonrojo hasta los tobillos * no digas esas cosas.

Ehje, gomen Yori, pero Adele tiene razón, estás más hermosa que antes, toda una señorita.

Oba-san, arigatou :$

Yori, te gustaría venir a cenar? De seguro harás muy feliz a alguien cuando te vea…

OKASA! Shhhh

-Ehhh, etto, qué pasa Le-chan, quién vendrá?

Ajajá *risa nerviosa* Nai nai, no te preocupes por lo que diga mi Okasa, ya sabes, mi Otosa también querrá verte.

Ahh el Señor kenza, si, sería agradable verlo de nuevo. Pero por el momento debería retirarme, tengo que volver a casa, desde que llegué solo deje mis cosas y vine para acá, mi madre debe de estar preocupada.

Mmm. Bueno Yori, entonces iré por ti a las 8:00 para que cenes con nosotros, esta bien?

Hi. Nos vemos entonces, hasta luego oba-san

Bye Yori.

Sayori se dirigió a su casa. Que bueno que estaba temprano, así podría caminar un poco antes de regresar. Si bien Adele y ella vivían relativamente cerca, en esa zona había un lindo parque que solía frecuentar, sólo que en esas épocas iba acompañada.

Levantó la vista admirando todo lo que la rodeaba, mas cada cosa podía traerle un recuerdo de él. A pesar de que él le haya dejado muchas heridas (Ahora ya cerradas), aún atesoraba lo que vivió.

La tienda de helados a su derecha, dos cuadras adelante un karaoke, **"Xmusic"**, donde él trabajaba. Estaba feliz de haberle conocido y que a fin de cuentas Ryu le hubiese permitido madurar para querer mejor, entre tanto daño resultó siendo tan bueno. Ahora que había tomado la fuerza para volver a amar solía juzgarse, pues todo sucedió tan rápido, en tan corto tiempo, e igualmente así también terminó, efímero… Ni siquiera teniendo la oportunidad de luchar, de conservar ese sentimiento en silencio, simplemente fue desechado sin más, pero claro, no era cualquier chico. Era un vampiro. Se sentía ridícula. Cómo se dejó hechizar por ese rostro perfecto? La arrogancia que desprendía era suficiente para darle una alerta de PELIGRO y ALÉJATE. Pero no, siempre ella queriendo saber más. Y entonces ahí estaba Aidou-sempai, siempre teniendo la razón, siendo caprichoso, infantil, pero amable, dulce, con bondad y entrega en su corazón, Yori creía que podía entender todo de él y aún todavía la embargaban esas ansias de confirmarlo, no es que ella fuera perceptiva, pero su instinto gritaba que Hanabusa era diferente a él, diferente del hombre que rompió su corazón, Ryu.

Llegó al parque que tantas veces la vio reír y sólo una llorar, sentándose en "su" banca. La sonrisa se pintó en sus labios. Ella proclamó la silla como suya desde aquel momento cuando él se le declaró.

**Flash back**

_Yori-chan. Hi_

_R-Ryu-sempai, Hi_

_Mmm *depositó una mano en la cabeza de la chica* qué te he dicho acerca de llamarme sempai?_

_Go-gomenasai, *sus mejillas teñidas de un leve rojo* pero, no puedo llamarlo de otra manera, Ud. es mi sempai._

_Tonta. -Y se lanzó para rodearla con sus firmes brazos y quedarse ahí mientras le hablaba- Nos conocemos hace años, y sólo soy 4 años mayor que tú, te ví desde cría hasta ahora que eres una hermosa señorita de 15 años. Así que, no me digas sempai, eso me hace sentir como lejano de ti cuando yo sólo quisiera estar cerca. –Soltó el abrazó y tomó con sus manos el rostro de la muchacha a quien le pertenecen los ojos caramelos- Estoy enamorado de ti Wakaba Sayori._

_Qu-Que? *Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y sus labios temblaban, el hombre de quien siempre estuvo enamorada, el hermano mayor de su hasta ahora mejor amiga* Yo… -Las palabras no salían de su boca, así que sólo le sonrió. Él lo comprendió todo, pues se acercó delicadamente a los labios de Sayori, los rosó y ella entreabrió los suyos fundiéndose en los sentimientos que él le "transmitía". _

Despertó de su recuerdo con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla, elevó entonces su mirada al cielo y con un susurro…Gracias. Dio por terminado ese capítulo de su vida. Miró el reloj y había pasado media hora, debía regresar a casa.

Se levantó de la banca del parque bastante apurada, tanto que no percató a unos ojos grises posados sobre ella, seguía de largo hasta que el viento le trajo ese aroma que tanto conocía, ése que acunaba su mente desde hace años. Volteó y allí estaba él, el hombre que rompió en pedazos su corazón, el de la mirada dulce, cabello sedoso, allí mirándola estaba Ryu.

**En el colegio.**

Aaaahhhh. Estoy muy aburrido T_T no quiero tener que esperar hasta el lunes para ver a Sayori-chan! Quiero hablar con ella ahora. Akatsukiiiiiiii!

¬¬ Aidou, deja de molestarme, yo te invité a venir con nosotros al Resort pero dijiste que no, así que deja de llamarme cada hora para decir que quieres ver a Wakaba-san. Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu (Sonido del término de una llamada)

Kain no baka Y_Y Sayori-san T_T

:O y si llamo a Kaname y hago que le pida a Yuki-sama la dirección de Yori-san *-* Sii, así podré ir a verla ahh, U_U pero con que motivo le pediría a Yuki la dirección de ella Wuaaa :'( Mejor me robo la información en la dirección Muajaja. *suspiro* Kaien Cross me descubriría, es un cazador, además Yagari-sensei estará rondando. Mejor intento con Kaname.

Tuuuu… Tuuuuu. (Kaname-sama, contesta por favor T_T) Tuuuuu.

_En una limosina_

Sí.

Kaname-sama gracias por contestar :D es que yo, yo quería pedirle un favor, así que lo siento mucho por interrumpir su viaje…

*sonrisa* no te preocupes, busca un sobre que te dejé en mi despacho, encontrarás lo que necesitas, pero… ten cuidado.

Ka-Kaname-sampai. Pero.

Pu-pu-pu-pu-pu Ayyy nooo, 2 veces en un día NO T_T

Amor, quién era ?

*Sonrisa* mi aporte para el plan está hecho.

De qué hablas Kaname?

La carta. Aidou llamó.

:O En serio. Cómo sabías? –Se tiró a los brazos de su hermano-

*Kaname puso una mano en la cabeza de Yuki* Lo conozco, tanto como tu a Sayori-san.

La castaña le sonrió a su hermano mirándolo a los ojos, te amo.

Yo también te amo.

**En la Academia.**

*silbidito feliz* despacho de Kaname-sama, dónde estás? *silbido* :-o Te encontré .

Mmmm todo tan ordenado, haber… un sobre encima del escritorio… mmm…

Lo encontré, fiu *suspiro* nada le queda difícil al gran Aidou: (**N/A: **Marcado en dorado su nombre, cómo no lo va a encontrar. Doh!) xD

El joven vampiro tomó sus manos y rompió el sobre, ya quería ver el contenido, sabía que su líder pensaba en todo, pero ni siquiera él había pensado en ir a la casa de Yori. Pero sí, con todas las aclaraciones estaba la dirección de la humana. Definitivamente ésta era su oportunidad.

-Wakaba Sayori, te enamorarás de mi y estarás para siempre a mi lado. Lo prometo.

**En Tokyo.**

Una joven abría y cerraba su boca sin saber que decir, sus manos estaban en puño queriendo concentrar la fuerza para no desplomarse. (Cómo era posible, que hacía Ryu allí. Se repetía la mente de Sayori una y otra vez)

-Mmq –Se aclaró la garganta- Yori. Cómo estás?

Kenza-san, Hi

-MmmKenza- san.. Ya veo. Sonrió tristemente el muchacho. Me imagino que volvemos a los tratos formales, cierto? Ya no somos cercanos. Ni siquiera puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ni por lo años de amistad? Preguntó débilmente.

Gomen Kenza-san. Las cosas son tal cual. Debo mostrar respeto por mis mayores. Ahora, tengo que irme, permiso. Yori se inclinó en una reverencia y quiso salir corriendo de allí, las heridas habían cerrado ya, entonces porque dolía tanto su corazón nuevamente? Dio unos cuantos pasos y fue detenida por el abrazo de alguien. Allí estaba él, rodeándola nuevamente con sus largos brazos, apoyándole el mentón en el hombro, respirándole en el cuello. Ese hombre, el perfecto, con el que siempre soñó. Pero, quién no se hubiese enamorado de él. Alto, delgado, con buen físico, dulce, con mirada amorosa, sonrisas que derriten hasta el metal, un perfecto cabello verde. Desde niña sólo tuvo ojos para él, por eso se sintió tan feliz cuando Ryu correspondió sus sentimientos. Pero todo era un sueño, terminó arrancándole el alma, volviéndola callada, analítica. No expresando lo que sentía, solo observando a su alrededor. El le quitó su ímpetu, todo hasta que conoció a Yuki, quien le devolvió la confianza nuevamente.

-No te vayas, por favor, sólo por esta vez, no te vayas, quédate así conmigo, permíteme abrazarte así sea un momento.

_Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar de sus ojos, él estaba quebrándola de nuevo, eso no era justo_. Por favor Kenza-san suélteme. Declaró la peli miel con firmeza. Yo no podría quedarme así ni por un segundo más con Ud. Ya no.

-Gomen Yori, de verdad lo siento. La voz del chico también estaba rota.

Yori sintió que algo mojaba su blusa, girándose las vio, las lágrimas que caían como un mar de plata de las orbes del peli verde.

-Se que cometí un gran error, jamás quise lastimarte, me arrepiento. Siempre me arrepiento de lo que hice, no puedo estar tranquilo ni un segundo, estoy enloqueciendo de dolor, ha pasado un año y aún no puedo dejarlo, así que por favor perdóname y regresa conmigo, yo seré diferente, esta vez no te voy a lastimar, te protegeré, te amaré con cada parte de mi ser. Vente conmigo fuera de Japón, empecemos de cero donde nadie nos conozca, por favor, estoy desesperado.

Las palabras la tenían atónita, pero el dolor se intensificaba. 6 meses atrás tal vez hubiese aceptado todo lo que le ofrecía, volvería a caer en esos brazos con seguridad y se haría la desentendida ante el daño, pero todo había cambiado ahora, ella amaba a otra persona y aunque esa persona no la amara, quería seguir adelante mirándolo de lejos, si bien le prometió alejarse y evitarlo, todavía podía contemplar su figura en el colegio u en otras actividades.

Kenza-san. Por favor…

-No me hables por mi apellido Yori, dime Ryu, como antes, como cuando salíamos. Por favor. Terminó de decir dolido el peli verde.

No puedo llamarte así, simplemente porque no es el pasado.

-Por favor.

Me soltarás entonces?

-Trataré.

Ryu, suéltame ahora.

Se aferró más a ella y le dijo: Ves, así está bien, ya todo es mejor para mí. Y poco a poco soltó la delgada figura de ojos caramelo.

Crees que está todo bien? Sentenció dolida. Esta bien porque dije Ryu y no Kenza, sólo por eso ya terminó el dolor y el engaño, las lágrimas, el deseo de desaparecer, los peores momentos de mi vida y las ganas de querer dejar de respirar. Por que te digo Ryu, está bien? Dime. *Sus ojos inundados exigían una explicación*

-No digo que todo haya terminado. Sé que cometí un gran error, pero todo esta bien para mí, si tus labios pronuncian mi nombre, puedo soportarlo todo. Por eso estoy aquí, por eso volví, no puedo seguir, llevo un año fuera y siento que la vida se me consume. Tienes que regresar conmigo, por favor.

Tu dices que tu vida se consume, pero yo te digo que si yo no fuera materia definitivamente me hubiese secado desde el momento en que te vi engañándome. Fue una sensación similar a pertenecer a un desierto, eso es lo que siempre sentía contigo, tan cálido, derritiendo mi corazón. Brillante como el sol. Pero como si yo fuese una flor en un desierto me sequé, tú me dejaste secar. Con tus palabras mentirosas y sentimientos inventados. Jamás te importó el daño, solo querías ganar la apuesta. Yo jamás te importé, siempre fue ella, yo solo era el puente para conseguir su admiración. Y ya lo conseguiste, así que déjame en paz por favor.

-No sabes lo que dices. Sí, al principio todo fue así, me gustaba Sakura. Pero todo cambió, me enamoré de ti, ni siquiera pude decirte adiós, me dolía el alma sino estabas cerca.

Claro, por eso fue tan fácil que yo te encontrará besándote con ella en tu salón.

Salimos por 1 año y medio, y entonces ese día recibí la carta de tus amigos, contándome todo, como apostaron que podrías conquistar a la niñita amiga de tu hermana, jugar con ella y luego tirarla como a un trapo sucio. Fue fácil para ti apostar mi dignidad para conseguir la aprobación de ella? No te tembló la voz para aceptar aun dejando como objeto de burla mis preciados sentimientos. Tu no mereces ningún tipo de consideración y con lo que a mi respecta, no tengo deseos de escuchar más mentiras, suficientes me dijiste durante ese tiempo en que salimos, ahora olvidémonos de todo y no te me acerques, no quiero tener que verte, me alegra saber que regresaré pronto a la academia. Sayorana Ryu.

-Espera. Por favor. Tú no entiendes. Sé que te mentí, yo acepté la apuesta de Sakura, ella me gustaba en la universidad, así que acepté, te escogió a ti porque te vio en una foto que tengo en la que estas con Adele, al principio me negué, pero después todo concordaba, tu siempre me miraste con admiración y pensé que sería sencillo enamorarte, la apuesta era que tu te enamorarás de mí y luego yo te dejaría y Sakura saldría conmigo, pero no contaba que quien se enamoraba era yo, cada momento a tu lado significaba la oportunidad de convertir un sueño en realidad, por eso el tiempo que debíamos salir era de 5 meses, más yo fui quien cayó por ti, así que extendía el tiempo y les decía que tu no estabas para nada enamorada de mí, que solo salías conmigo pero no me amabas, quería seguir a tu lado, porque era yo quien te necesitaba. Poco a poco te volviste una droga Yori, no había ningún momento de mi mente en que no te pensara, quería más de ti, amarte para siempre y así paso todo el tiempo, pero yo no contaba con que uno de mis amigos viniera y me viera contigo, entonces al día siguiente todos me reclamaron afirmando que claramente tu estabas enamorada de mí que debía dejarte, pero mi corazón se llenó de felicidad, me amabas tanto que hasta los demás podían notarlo. Así que decidí que te contaría la verdad, y me quedaría contigo para siempre, les dijé que supuestamente te terminaría ese día en la noche, pero estaban adelante de mí, sus mentes conspiraron en mi contra pues ya habían hecho la carta y te la habían mandado. En eso Sakura me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, fuimos al salón y me contó de la carta, yo enfurecí y entonces ella se dio cuenta que yo estaba enamorado de ti. Se enfureció y me besó. Al principio sentí curiosidad, se supone que eso esperaba, salir con ella, pero ese beso fue amargo, frio, nada comparado con lo que tu me hacías sentir. Giré y te ví allí parada, mi mundo se vino al suelo, quería que aclaráramos las cosas, pero yo no tenía fuerzas para ir detrás de ti, me sentí miserable. Cuando regresé a casa, solo me enteré que te habías ido de interna al colegio. Tu nunca me habías dicho donde quedaba la academia y tu mamá no me dio la dirección, traté de averiguar todo pero es como si simplemente hubieras desaparecido. Adele tampoco quiso decir nada. Tu le dijiste lo que pasó y lo que viste, yo le conté mis sentimientos. Supe que se escribían y que te encontrabas bien, en ninguna carta preguntaste por mí, pero yo tenía esperanza, tal como ahora. Tu no lo sabes pero tuve que correr de este lugar, los recuerdos me aniquilaban, me fui a Corea a seguir con la Universidad, no aguanté más y vine a buscarte, por eso estoy aquí.

Yori no salía de su asombro, cada palabra que Ryu le decía se representaba como dagas penetrando su corazón. El hombre que tanto había amado y que tanto daño le había hecho se encontraba allí, para ella. Quería correr y desaparecer, huir, no más, se sentía cansada de llorar, por qué siempre tenía que fijarse en la persona equivocada? No podía soportarlo más, se sentía cansada. Había salido del colegio en ese fin de semana para alejarse del recuerdo de Aidou, pero su corazón se encontraba confundido ante lo que sucedía. No había ni un lugar dónde esconderse? Estaba destinada a que la persiguiera siempre el dolor? Por favor qué alguien detenga esto.

**En el colegio**

El rubio sonrío ante la idea de ver a Sayori, esta vez se esforzaría y dejaría muy en claro todos sus sentimientos, no permitiría que su inmadurez los separara, si bien no conocía los sentimientos de la humana, él lo daría el todo X el todo, un "no" ni siquiera estaba en su vocabulario.

Analizó la dirección y calculó cuanto se tardaría en llegar, seguramente, 40 minutos como máximo. (**N/A: **Cómo no sé donde queda la Academia U_U digamos que está en otro lugar de Japón y que a cambio Yori vive en Tokyo). Que bueno era contar con un jet privado a su disposición, ser un noble era un beneficio que en este momento valoraba sobre manera. Se dirigió a realizar las pertinentes llamadas, quiso avisarle al director pero se sorprendió que Kaname ya había dejado su permiso de salida, rió ante la idea de la astucia del pura sangre, le debería aún más a su líder por hacerle una cita con su felicidad.

En menos de 5 minutos el Idol del colegio se encontraba listo y abordando una limosina. Pronto las cosas se volverían a su favor.

El viaje fue como siempre placentero, aunque exigió que se demoraran menos tiempo, sólo insinúo amablemente que era cuestión de vida ó muerte, ellos sabían a que se refería con muerte, con el heredero de los Hanabusa, todo era completamente literal.

Se bajó del avión y un deportivo rojo lo esperaba a su entera disposición. Subieron su equipaje al auto y tomo rumbo. Su idea principal era buscar un hotel y luego dirigirse a donde la muchacha, pero la emoción lo embargaba y por primera vez, dejaría que lo controlaran sus deseos de amor no su racionalidad.

Condujo como alama desenfrenada, pero como no? Jamás se había sentido tan libre, creía que todo lo podía, poco a poco fue llegando a la dirección de destino, ante él, la hermosa vista de un parque y dos figuras paradas como en una discusión (**N/A: sí otra U-U. **No sucedió todo en tiempo simultaneo, por eso Aidou los alcanza a ver en el parque.) Sus sentidos se llenaron de ella, no podía equivocarse, allí se encontraba Yori. Detuvo el auto, no muy delicadamente, pero parece que no se percataron de eso. Se bajó y el olor a sal le causo remordimiento, por qué lloraban nuevamente los ojos caramelos? Tuvo más prudencia para acercarse, sus magníficos oídos ya se enteraban de todo. Escuchar el reclamar de la chica logró descolocarlo, ella había estado enamorada de otra persona y justamente como él la había herido hasta desgarrarla. La posición curvada de su cuerpo, su cabeza gacha, las manos empuñadas, todo era referencia de lo lastimada que se encontraba el ángel de su vida. Decidió desviar la mirada al acompañante de la humana, no se sorprendió al ver un joven atractivo, alto, cabello verde, ojos grises. Odio sintió en su interior, lo desgarraría si se atrevía acercarse a Sayori. Alguien que la hace llorar así no podía estar cerca, pero de pronto ése otro muchacho respondía ante los reclamos de peli miel (**N/A:**Tocó cambiarle el color del pelo. Ella no es rubia :P ). Palabras de amor eso le decía el mequetrefe a su Yori. Pero que historia se tenían guardada, cómo se había atrevido a jugar con un mujer tan hermosa y dulce, hasta él había caído rendido por sus encantos inocentes. Ira, rabia, eso inundaba su ser, lo mataría, ese peli verde debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, pero Aidou escuchaba más, las explicaciones de ese chico hacían cambiar los rasgos de la humana, su rostro ya no era frío ni petrificado, parecía relajarse y pasar del llanto al asombro. La preocupación lo lleno, si ella todavía amaba a ese que respondía al nombre de Ryu, qué sería de él. Robarla claramente sería la solución, no le importaba ni las reprimendas de la princesa Kuran, haría que Yori lo amara sobre todas las cosas.

Regresando la vista ante la situación, vio lo indefensa que parecía Sayori y se recordó a sí mismo el porque de su visita, camino firmemente hasta las 2 figuras, saco una rosa roja de su perfecto traje, la flor tenía un leve aroma a caramelo, especialmente para ella, por sus ojos, llegó hasta la muchacha, ante el asombro del otro presente y la atrajo hasta sí depositando sus labios en su cuello y poniendo la rosa ante sus ojos, apretó la figura de ella a su pecho y le susurró en el oído, sígueme la idea.

Yori no sabía porque pero asintió. La confianza regresó a su cuerpo y de pronto creyo que todo era posible. Qué hacía allí el hombre que robaba sus sueños? Todas las heridas dejaron de sangrar y su corazón palpitaba desenfrenadamente como un caballo salvaje. Sus sentidos se llenaron de él de Hanabusa Aidou y cosquilleo rastros del beso que le propició el rubio la tenían en shock completo. Hasta que unas palabras la sacaron de su ensoñación.

-Quién eres? Cómo te atreves a tomar de esa manera a Sayori y a besarla? Espetó furibundo el peli verde.

Ja-una sonrisa de satisfacción se tornó en el rostro del vampiro, mientras su mano derecha aferraba más (si era posible) el cuerpo de la humana a sí.

Eso debería preguntarte yo. Cómo has osado hacer llorar a mi hermosa señorita? La ira salió junto con sus educadas palabras. En su pecho, Yori tembló, ella podía sentir el enojo subiendo por todo su cuerpo, definitivamente el control no era algo que Hanabusa conociera, siempre era un impulsivo, agradecía grandemente tener a Wakaba junto a él para recordarle que debía comportarse.

La respuesta de Ryu no se hizo esperar. Podía ver lo mucho que le disgustaba que la de ojos caramelo estuviera entre sus brazos, eso aumentó su sonrisa y confianza. Ella ya era suya y no la dejaría por nada.

-Soy Kenza Ryu y te estás metiendo en lo que no te corresponde, Yori y yo somos viejos amigos (Como le molestaba no poder decir que ella era su novia, que la soltara, quería reclamarla para sí, pero temía que si pronunciaba esas palabras, la peli miel se molestara más con él) sólo platicamos y las cosas se subieron de tono, jamás haría nada con intensión que la lastimara.

Veo que no te esfuerzas lo suficiente, declaró muy molesto el rubio. Por mi parte no me tomaría la molestia de decirte quien soy si eso no inmiscuyera a Yori. (Ésta se templó al escuchar la manera en que el oji azul la llamaba). Soy Hanabusa Aidou, estudio en el colegio de Yori y ella es mi novia. –terminó muy seguro de sí el joven noble.

Sayori entre al abrazo solo pudo abrir sus ojos por la impresión, pero la emoción no se hacía esperar, millones de mariposas la recorrían internamente, en ese momento frente a ella se encontraba la persona que amaba defendiéndola, apoyándola, sosteniéndola para no dejarla caer. Aunque fuera mentira quería permanecer un tiempo más en esa afirmación.

Por su parte, Ryu no se sentía nada contento por tal revelación, el mundo se cayó en sus hombros y deseo arrebatársela de los brazos a ese tal Hanabusa. En que momento Yori se había enamorado de alguien más? Eso no podía ser cierto, Adele nunca le dijo nada de eso, él pensó que podía recuperarla, por eso había regresado, esta vez no se iría sin ella, lucharía contra todo por la mujer que amaba así no la mereciera.

-No te creo, pronunció el de ojos grises, nunca he escuchado que Yori tenga una relación con alguien, seguramente pretendes que te crea, pero porque nadie sabe sobre su relación.

Fácil, -expresó inteligente el rubio mientras soltaba a Yori del abrazo y su mano rodeaba la de ella con suavidad para ponerla a su lado. Nunca se habló de esto porque era un amor unilateral, fui yo quien se enamoró de ella, pero me rechazaba hasta hace un tiempo.

*Tal declaración hizo sonreír a la humana, ojalá eso fuera cierto, nada la haría más feliz, pero que lejos estaban de la realidad.

Más hace poco más de 2 meses me aceptó, si hoy Yori decidió venir con sus padres fue para comentarles de nuestra relación, igualmente también decidí presentarme y hacerles ver que mis intensiones son las mejores.

-Ryu no tenía nada que hacer ante ese argumento, era cierto que Sayori hace mucho no regresaba a su casa y repentinamente el jueves Adele le había llamado informándole que la peli miel regresaría. La esperanza lo rodeó y por eso salió de inmediato desde Seúl a Tokyo, pero no pensó que podrían ser tales razones lo que ocasionaran el regreso de la persona que amaba. Ya *suspiro* veo. Pero escúchame bien. Aunque esté a tu lado en estos momentos, voy a recuperar a Wakaba Sayori. No me iré sin ella. Lo has entendido

La muchacha frunció el seño, mientras Aidou se decía mentalmente, irse sin ella? A dónde pretendía llevarse a SU Yori. Bien podía desaparecerse de la faz de la tierra si era su decisión, pero jamás con Sayori o no, eso no lo permitiría.

El enojo lo embargó y mientras su mandíbula se tensaba, dio firmes pasos adelante en posición amenazante, estúpido humano, no sabía con quien se metía, pero una voz melodiosa junto con un apretón lo trajo a sus cabales.

Aidou, amor. Dejémoslo así, quieres? (El sonrojo subió hasta sus mejillas, pero no desaprovecharía la única oportunidad de llamarlo por su nombre y de insinuarle sus sentimiento, todos fueron transmitidos con esa palabra de 4 letras AMOR.)

Las palabras fueron como dulces notas para su oídos, la sonrisa se dibujo sola en su rostro y apretó su mano de vuelta, ella lo había llamado Amor, cómo podía esa pequeña palabra traerle tanta felicidad.

Tal cosa no pasó desapercibida para el de orbes grises, esos 2 se querían, a leguas se notaba pero ni la actitud intimidante del recién aparecido, ni los nuevos sentimientos de Sayori, la alejarían de él. Esta vez lucharía. Con ese pensamiento dio media vuelta y dijo Nos vemos luego. A lo que en respuesta recibió fue un gruñido, claramente de parte del chico pero eso no interesaba, el tenía año y medio a su favor, el tal Hanabusa solo 2 meses.

La blanca muchacha al ver la figura de Ryu alejarse se tensionó inmediatamente y sus mejillas subieron varios tonos de color, soltó el agarre al que tenía al rubio y puso sus ojos en el piso, eso si que era una situación incomoda, tenía nervios, ansiedad, curiosidad, miles de preguntas se pasaban por su mente, pero su garganta y mente no eran coherentes, no sabía como comenzar.

Parece que a su lado el oji azul también oscilaba en como comenzar a explicarse, pero jamás se imaginó que fuera tan difícil exponer sus sentimientos. Una cosa era verse amenazado por alguien más. Jamás había experimentado tales cosas, temer perder a una chica no era algo que antes e preocupase, pero al ver a la muchacha al lado de ese peli verde, los celos afloraron solos seguidos de inseguridades y gran terror, perderla no era algo para lo cual estaba preparado, no se imaginaba que fuera tan doloroso.

El silencio se hacía cada vez más palpable, pero extrañamente era intensamente reconfortante.

El controlador del hielo recordó su posición de noble y toda su diplomática educación, se inclinó ante la muchacha, extendió su mano y pronunció: Me haría el honor de acompañarme a cenar.

La emoción de la peli miel no se pudo disimular, sus ojos brillaron ante la pregunta y deseo gritar de emoción, pero el recuerdo de que debía regresar a casa y que le había prometido a la familia de Adele-chan acompañarlos borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Jamás pensó negarse a una invitación del rubio pero no tenía de otra.

Tristemente dijo no.

NO? Recibió de vuelta con asombro y desesperación por parte de Hanabusa, -El pensaba que ella accedería, nunca se imaginó obtener un No como respuesta, que debería hacer ante esto, debería considerar su plan original y raptarla?

Pero la explicación de la humana calmó su ansiedad y le permitió comprender.

No es que no quiera Hanabusa-san, me encantaría ir a cenar con Ud. Pero debo regresar a casa y explicar porque tanta ausencia de mi parte, por otro lado, quedé de ir a cenar a la casa de una amiga, aunque eso se podría solucionar, tal vez con una llamada pueda cambiar mi día de visita para mañana, pero aún quedan mis padres.

El vampiro esbozo una sonrisa que elevó las mariposas de la humana, se veía tan radiante.

Entonces, que no se diga más, te llevaré a tu casa y pediré permiso para llevarte a cenar, tú podrás llamar a tu amiga y avisarle, entonces no habrá ningún impedimento. Te parece.

Ehhh, pero, qué les diré a mis padres, cómo explicaré tu presencia, -El sonrojo llenó nuevamente el rostro de Yori, tanto que no lo pudo ni ocultar.

-Si no te molesta, podemos decir nuevamente que salimos juntos, claro sino te molesta (Dijo algo nervioso el noble) me imagino que ese chico también conoce a tu familia, así que es mejor seguir diciéndolo para que no te moleste más.

(Wow, alguna vez había notado la oji caramelo la caballerosidad del hombre que tenía frente a sí. Esa faceta nueva del hombre que amaba la dejaba descolocada, era tanta la emoción que pensaba que soñaba, pero ni en sus más locos sueños, se imaginó viviendo tan utópica situación)

No me molesta, claro si a ti no te molesta. *sonrojo*

-Para mí no es problema *sonrisa* aunque podrías llamarme de tu y Aidou? Me gusta como suena en tus labios mi nombre.

Los ojos de la delgada muchacha se salieron de sí, el sonrojo la cubrió hasta los pies y creí que se desmayaría, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que estaba segura que Aidou lo escucharía a mil kilómetros a la redonda, de pronto, eso le hizo recordar que su corazón palpitante solo significaba el hecho de la verdadera comida de su acompañante, la tristeza la llenó y vio que todo si era una suposición, y aunque quisiera para siempre vivir ese engaño no era correcto.

Hanabusa vio como el rostro de Yori se descolocaba y el también recordó las palabras frías que le había dicho, pero esta vez no permitiría que hubiese confusión, expresaría correctamente los sentires de su corazón.

Caminó decisivamente a la peli miel, la rodeo por segunda vez con su mano y derecha y con la izquierda tomó su rostro y unió sus labios a los de ella, primero suave porque los choques eléctricos que lo llenaron a él no le permitieron profundizar más el beso. Sintió como la humana temblaba en su agarre y entre abría sus labios para que él profundizara el beso, sus labios se movían suavemente por los de ella, bebiendo toda su dulzura, ella sabía a rosas, a vainilla, caramelo, a gloria, era indescriptible, rosarla con sus finos dedos lo hacía sentir que todo era posible si la tenía cerca, nada podría ser mejor que tenerla por siempre a su lado.

Por otro lado, Yori estaba extasiada, cuando le rosó el rostro no se imaginó que el corazón se le detuviera por un momento, era posible tener un infarto mientras te besaban, si esa sensación no fuera tan maravillosa, la describiría como un dolor, profunda y fuerte, cada vez más intensa, y los labios llenando el vacío de su corazón, como quisiera que jamás acabara. Su mente divagaba mientras Aidou demandaba un beso más y más fuerte, como si quisiera tragársela.

Cuando ya casi se le hacía imposible respirar por la emoción, el vampiro cobró conciencia de lo que hacía, sino la soltaba no sabría como detenerse y debía ir con precaución, ni siquiera sabía si sería cacheteado por su atrevimiento, pero todo lo valía por ese momento de felicidad, aunque esperaba que se volviera a repetir. Abrió sus ojos y allí estaba la figura de Sayori temblando por él. Bajó su mano hasta los labios de la chica y confirmó que beber sangre no era lo más placentero, pero ante el recuerdo su garganta se secó y se imaginó besando el cuello de Yori y bebiendo de ella, sus ojos comenzarían a tornarse rojos si las palabras de Wakaba-san por 3cera vez en el día no lo despertaban de su ensoñación.

Aidou, yo… Yo quiero… que sepas, quee….

Shhh. Puso un dedo en los labios de la humana, su experiencia con las mujeres le dictaminaba lo que su hermosa futura novia diría, pero como todo un caballero y siendo el culpable de todo, no permitiría que ella fuera quien dijera más, él le expresaría sus sentimientos como a una princesa con una cena, flores, música, todo lo que ella se merecía.

Te parece si hablamos en la cena Yori?

Todavía no se acostumbraba a que le dijera Yori, pero Por Dios Santo. Se estaba derritiendo como mantequilla por él. La había hipnotizado, no existía otra explicación para acceder a todo lo que él dijera. Si dijo firme y sonrió.

Aidou la guío hasta el auto, le abrió la puerta y se dirigió al puesto del conductor, los nervios lo llenaban, pero la expectativa le daba confianza. Escuchó atento las instrucciones de la muchacha para llegar a su casa, aunque él ya sabía como llegar, detalle que debía ser omitido.

El noble prendió la radio para evitar silencios incómodos y se sumergió en los pensamientos de la canción, pero la bella voz de Sayori susurraba la canción, aunque para sus sentidos vampíricos estaba perfectamente claros. Todo en ella era perfecto cómo no amarla?

De pronto ella dio las últimas instrucciones y parquearon el auto. Ante el asombro de Aidou, la casa de Yori era bastante grande y amplia, se notaba que gozaba de buena posición económica, debería estudiar a profundidad la mujer con la que planeaba quedarse para siempre, rodeó el coche con elegancia, un andar solo de los vampiros, abrió la puerta del coche y extendió su mano a la oji caramelo, ella aceptó gustosa y juntos se dirigieron a la entrada. Tocaron la puerta y un mayordomo les dio el paso. Por dentro la casa era ún más hermosa, si bien el bajo perfil de la humana jamás le había permitido imaginar su nivel social, pero ya entendía sus respuestas diplomáticas el día de su discusión.

El mayordomo se inclinó ante ellos y sonrió, Wakaba-sama, caballero. Me disculpara la intromisión, pero sus padres han esperado por Ud. pidieron que se les informara de su llegada. Iré a avisarles que se encuentra aquí.

Weike-san no se preocupe, -La chica sonrió- Están ellos en el estudio?

Sí Srta. Wakaba. Entonces sólo pasaré con ellos junto con mi acompañante, el Sr. Hanabusa Aidou. Pásales mis palabras por favor. Si, Wakaba-sama *inclinación*

-Wakaba-sama. Creo que no sé mucho de ti? Dijo el rubio.

-Quién eres en realidad Sayori.

Nadie, sólo la única hija de una familia feliz, eso soy. –Sonrisa.

-Y tus padres, sólo son unos padres normales?

Por supuesto, rió ante la observación del chico. Qué más serían si no?

-Dímelo tú.

Y si mejor se lo preguntas tú?

-No me tientes, soy curioso y muy deductivo.

No le veo el problema.

Entraron al despacho y el rostro del rubio se tensó. Frente a él se encontraba uno de los empresarios más importantes de todo Japón, claro, según recordaba él, su nombre era Kazuya Toji. Pero detallándolo, Sayori era muy parecida a él.

Vaya, que sorpresa, nunca pensé que el heredero de los Hanabusa se presentara en mi casa como invitado de mi hija. Yori, si lo has traído me imagino que le comentaste la situación no?

Padre, la verdad no le he dicho nada, pero Aidou seguramente ya se enteró de la situación.

Veo, veo. Bueno pero que descortés de mi parte, Joven Hanabusa, le presento a mi esposa, Wakaba Layla.

Mucho gusto, -Sonrió amablemente una hermosa señora, muy similar a Sayori.

Me alegra tanto que Yori traiga a un chico a casa, eso no sucedía desde Ryu.

Mamá. Se quejó avergonzada la chica.

El honor en mío Madame. Aidou tomó la mano de su futura suegra y depositó un beso en la muñeca, acompañado de una fina reverencia.

Pero que joven más encantador. Y mi hija y Ud. son… (Espero expectante la señora con sus cejas arqueadas.)

Yo, -comenzó Aidou. He venido a presentarme para pedir formalmente su permiso para salir con Sayori-san.

Interesante. –refirió el jefe de la familia. Pero siéntense, esta conversación se tornará larga. Más sabiendo que el joven Hanabusa desconoce nuestra situación.

Padres. –interrumpió la humana. Si no les molesta, (Espero la aceptación de sus padres para continuar) me gustaría obtener su permiso para comentarle detalladamente la situación a Aidou.

Disculpen mi intromisión, (Pronunció el rubio, quien se sentía muy cómodo ante tanto tacto para hablar.) La verdad me he aventurado a pedir la compañía de Sayori en una cena, será un placer que me concedan dicha petición. Siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo.

Por supuesto que lo permitimos. –Está vez habló fue la hermosa madre de Sayori.

Querida, ve y prepárate, nosotros atenderemos al Sr. Hanabusa. A menos que quieras que te acompañe hasta la sala de estar de tu habitación.

Yori y Aidou se ruborizaron ante el comentario, claro que el muchacho se recuperó más rápidamente.

Ma-Mamá, no me tardaré, así que será innecesario que me acompañe. (La humana se arrepentía mentalmente por no hacer subir consigo al vampiro, pero su madre no le dejó opción, la piedad la invadía, sólo esperaba que sus padres no fueran my críticos con él.)

Por favor no digan cosas las cuales aclararé más adelante yo, esta bien? Terminó Sayori y salió del estudio. Corrió a su habitación y sacó la ropa de su closeth tan rápido como flash, una falda de satín negra, arriba de las rodillas, una blusa estilo cuello blanca, un chaleco a cuadros pequeños, sin mangas (**N/A:**De esos como en V que se ponen sobre las blusas xD) y unos tacos rojos, puso una cintilla en su cabello trenzada de color blanco con una rosa al lado derecho, maquillo débilmente sus labios y casi corrió debajo de las gradas, 10 minutos, eran suficientes para que sus padres hubieran hurgado los mas íntimos secretos de cualquier persona.

Estoy lista, pronunció la hermosa muchacha en las puertas del salón, encontrando frente así a un sonrojado Aidou y una sonrisa sincera en los labios de sus padres.

Me perdí de algo-cuestionó para todos Sayori.

Nada que el Sr. Hanabusa no puedo contarte, cierto querido, miro complicemente al hombre a su lado. Quien respondió con una sonrisa. Totalmente querida.

Aidou recibió el fuerte aroma de Yori, a rosas frescas y caramelo, giro su rostro y se encontraba la hermosa mujer que lo enloquecía, jamás la había visto con algo distinto al uniforme que no le quedaba nada mal, pero ante él, una chica diferente, segura, distinguida, que brillaba como el sol lo esperaba, tuvo que tragar en seco mientras su mirada la recorría de abajo hacia arriba. Le extendió la mano y sentenció. Nos vamos!

Por supuesto, dijo la peli miel, para quien no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas escudriñadoras que le hacía el chico. Su corazón se aceleró y tomó la cálida mano que él le extendía. Se despidieron de los Señores de la casa con una sonrisa.

Nuevamente Aidou le abrió la puerta del auto y la depositó como a una taza de té en la silla, no sin antes susurrarle al oído… Luces tan hermosa que me es imposible no estar nervioso.

A lo que Yori se sonrojó notablemente. Eso era algo a lo que el rubio empezaba a acostumbrarse y vaya que le agradaba.

La sensación de sed volvió a recubrir su garganta y se le hacía más difícil tragar. Tenerla cerca podría ser perjudicial. Miro a Yori y se disculpó.

Yori, sé que tal vez sea extraño para ti pero, debo tomarme las pastillas. Tenerte cerca no me ayuda nada.

Ahhh claro. Gustas que entremos nuevamente por agua?

No, acá tengo lo que necesito, pero no te incomoda que lo haga?

La delgada chica sonrió con tanta dulzura que el oji azul sintió tocar el cielo con las manos y ver un ángel. Por qué habría de molestarme, adelante.

El vampiro tomó intensamente de la preparación, algo había tenido que haber hecho en algún momento de su existencia para merecer tener al lado a alguien como ella. Las dudas no lo acorralarían nunca más. Bebió el líquido hasta quedar casi saciado, soltó la fina botella y la tapó, de pronto Yori se había acercado hasta sí y con un beso limpió un rastro de una gota. Aidou se estremeció, pero el contacto le agradó tanto que giró su rostro para tratar profundizar el beso, uniendo sus labios con los rojos de ella.

Yori no comprendía porque había hecho eso, pero simplemente hoy quería atesorar cada oportunidad de tener cerca l rubio. Así fuera que estuviera en una mentira, ella le sacaría provecho.

El beso fue profundizado hasta que una gran emoción y sensación de vacío lleno sus estómagos, los 2 se imaginaban en una montaña rusa con consecutivos subes y bajas, era tan perfecto que no querían soltarse, pero la falta de aire y el lugar donde estaban los detuvo, Yori regresó su mirada a sus manos y comenzó a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos mientras jadeaba por la falta de aire, y muy sonrojada, a su lado el rubio se encontraba igual de ahogado y descolocado. Esto nunca le había sucedido pero le gustaba. Salió de su asombro y volvió a poner la radio para complementar el silencio que seguramente se formaría en el auto apenas se colocara en marcha. Pero ese silencio sería claramente en una porción doble, placentero.

* * *

Entonces? Qué tal les pareció? Si les gustó?

Esta vez no pueden decir que fue corto, trabajé bastante :D

No me merezco muchoooooss reviews! Cierto que sí? *.*

Bueno, también debo agradecer porque uds son maravillosas y me dieron ánimos para escribir besitos a todas.

**AtsukoBlood****: **Wow que emocionada estoy, también me encanta que te haya encantado. Y aquí viste que el plan iba más allá juju. Kname es my Hero! :P Besos.

**Flor-VIB412:** Volví Flor! Wiiiii aquí estoy cumpliendo. Tardecito pero aquí estoy :P Gracias por leerme. Besitos

**Xellas Metallium:** Bueno y aquí estoy, espero que este no sea ni crúel ni corto xD ojalá te guste muchísimo. Besos!

**Karchela:** Tú definitivamente junto con tus primas merecen un gran agradecimiento de mi parte, me llené de motivación cuando leí tu review es gratificante para mí, realmente estoy demasiado agradecida, por eso espero que les siga gustando lo que escribo. Disfrútenlo. Besitos. Saludos para **Emma** y **Fernanda **^-^

**Nou-hime:** Estoy tan avergonzada :$ Gracias por la corrección, esta vez presté muchísima atención al nombre. Espero te guste éste capi besos

**Zeroolove:** OMG eres nueva dejando un review, cierto? Me alegra que lo hicieras. Espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Besitos mil.

**VAMPIREgirlOVE:** Gracias hasta el cielo. Espero que éste también te guste :P y te deje feliz. Besos.

**AiriCullen:** Extraño tus Reviews espero que te pases nuevamente.

Bueno, no siendo más me despido, nos leemos en el próximo.

Att:

**Su fiel servidora Sui-AliRs =D  
**


	11. Un poco más cerca

Ya se que siempre me ando disculpando por no escribir y no actualizar pero, como a algunos les pude decir, he tenido varios inconvenientes personales. Discúlpenme por hacerlos esperar.

Este es realmente corto pero es como para disminuir la espera.

No siendo más. Ahí tienen :D

**Recuerden, VK no es mío ^^**

* * *

**Cap 10: Un poco más cerca.**

* * *

Ya sabía lo que vendría, era obvio.

Pero cómo podía negarme a esos ojos preciosos llenos de dulzura, a su aroma enviciador…

No podía, jamás podría negarme, aunque saliera corriendo fuera de Japón, ella estaría en mi mente cada segundo.

Lo que mi familia dijera no era importante, ó el consejo, ni siquiera los cazadores.

Tal vez se escandalice la nobleza, puede que quieran deseredarme, igual puedo trabajar, será molesto pero bueno, por Yori dejaría todo lo que tengo, sin ella lo demás no tiene valor.

Imagino que ciertos cazadores querrán matarme, será comprensible pero, mientras no la muerda, no apareceré en la lista.

Pero, si no la muerdo cómo podremos estar juntos para siempre?

Deseará Wakaba sacrificar su tranquila vida para estar al lado de un monstruo como yo?

Aidou giró su mirada al lado derecho, allí, donde estaba sentada la mujer que había hecho trizas sus estribos, perfecciones, cálculos, distinciones de clases etc. Con tan solo sonreir.

Y nuevamente como si supiera su debilidad ella le devolvió la mirada cargada de amor, expectativa y una esplendorosa sonrisa.

Su corazón latió fuerte y desenfrenado, vaya, es como si quisiera salir de su pecho.

Ahora podía entender porque Kaname entregaría cada parte de sí por Yuuki. Y es que sin pensarlo ahora, él haría exactamente lo mismo por la preciosa señorita que estaba con él en el auto.

Estás preocupado por algo, Hanabusa-san?

Ah?  
No, no. Sólo pienso algunas cosas…

Mmm veo, cómo qué cosas piensas?

Bueno, mi mente divaga sobre muchos aspectos.

Me imagino. Podrías decirme alguno.

Por supuesto, como… Porque si eres mi novia me sigues llamando por mi apellido, no crees que eso es extraño?

N-novia, ehhh .. etto.

Los colores subieron al rostro de Yori, más rápido que la velocidad de la luz.

Yo, yo no sabía, digo, es, bueno, Novia, guao.

El ojiazul notó el nerviosismo de la chica, era la actitud más hermosa que había visto.

A esa chica indefensa él quería protegerla.

Soltó una de sus manos del volante y tomó la de ella.

Ante esto, sayori se sorprendió y levantó su rostro para encontrarse con el del vampiro.

Ya entendí Yori-chan.

Ahh? Qué entendiste?

No quieres…

No es eso. (Sayori casi grito)

No es que no quiera, es sólo qué…

Jajajajaja.

Por qué gritas Yori-chan. Por su puesto que sé que no es porque no quieras. Si soy el mejor.

Uish. Wakaba se soltó del agarre del peli amarillo y cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

Hanabusa no baka. Arrogante ¬¬

Yori-chan Kawaii

Eres muy hermosa cuando te enojas, pero creo que luces mejor cuando sonries.

La de cabellos castaños no sabía en que momento Aidou había detenido el auto, pero ahora la estaba mirando de frente, algo que la ponía más nerviosa.

Yo, realmente creo que Sayori es hermosa.

Tiene una sonrisa amable y sincera.

Su cabello es suave y tiene un precioso color.

Cada que se enoja su rostro logra endurecerse un poco, pero es algo efímero.

Tiene grandes ojos que se empañan al llenarse de lágrima traicioneras.

A su vez, cuando tales gotas ruedan por tu rostro me traslado a momentos de penuría jamás descritos.

Los más dolorosos que he vivido; sinduda.

Similar a mi pecho rompiéndose en 2, como un cristal. Entonces, ahí es cuando quisiera regalarte cada momento de felicidad del mundo, sólo para ti.

Por esto, por esto es que quiero que Yori acepte salir conmigo. Solo conmigo.

Si me concedieras tal honor, realmente cuidaría de ti hasta que me muriera y créeme, eso, es mucho tiempo.

Aidou-sempai… fue un susurro lo que salió de los labios de la de ojos caramelo, seguida de miles de lágrimas.

No. No no llores, lo siento, perdón.

Dije algo malo?

Por favor no lloo..

Las palabras no terminaron de salir pues la muchacha había depositado sus labios en los del rubio.

Sus corazones, latiendo al unisólo como si estuvieran danzando. Una armoniosa melodía que parecía no querer terminar.

Las dudas se despejaron de la mente de los jóvenes.

Todo estaba claro por el momento…

Esos segundos del beso, que parecieron años, terminaron.

Así siguieron su camino al restaurante.

El lugar era precioso.

Por fuera habían extensos jardines de todo tipo de rosas, era como un degradé de colores.

La llegada hasta la puerta era de 5 minutos aproximadamente.

Aiduo detuvo el auto y rápidamente se giró a abrir la puerta de su acompañante, impidiéndo así que el Valet lo hiciera. Al cuál miró con desagrado al notar como se embobaba por Sayori.

Creo que con que parquee mi auto es suficiente.

Si señor Hanabusa.

Vamos Yori.

Al entrar todo estaba solo.

Y alrededor había miles de rosas rojas y el ambiente tenía un olor característico, algo que pudo reconocer Wakaba como _caramelo._

Qué es ese olor Aidou?

Ahh… huele a tus ojos y a ti.

Mezcla perfecta.

Mmm ?

Pero... huele a rosas y a caramelo.

Por supuesto.

Eres embriagadora como las rosas y tan adictiva como el caramelo.

Los ojos de Wakaba se ensancharon y su corazón palpitó fuertemente, si el Idol del colegio seguía así de dulce, de seguro la mataría de un ataque cardiaco.

Y entendía porque él había robado su corazón.

Pero no te preocupes Yori si no lo diferencias.

Cómo dices?

Si, ya sabes... Es sólo que tú, no tienes el olfato tan desarrollado. -terminó rompiendo el momento de romanticismo-

Ya… ¬¬

Pero siéntate.

Dejando ese momento atrás pasaron a la mesa.

Allí el resto de la velada fue maravillosa y amena. Sonreían y compartían historias de sus vidas.

Prácticamente se conocieron en su totalidad.

Color favorito, momento más feliz, mejor amigo…

Pasaron 2 horas maravillosas, entonces llegó el momento de Yori para sincerarse sobre su familia.

Cosas que el vampiro no imaginó.

* * *

Y qué tal? muy cortico? U_U

Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen reviews. La última vez no me escribieron casi y me desánime, junto con todo lo que me pasó pues... tarán, un mes de no inspiración.

Así sea una corta opinión con gusto la leere y trataré de responder, ya saben con las críticas puedo mejorar :)

Gracias a

**KARCHELA:** Me siento feliz que estes al tanto de mi historia y también tus primas, espero que les guste y disculpa por no responder debidamente por MP. Tal vez por eso no puedo explicarte el porque de mis tardanzas, así que discúlpame por eso. Besitos

**SofiaLimantur: **Gracias, me alegra que te guste y espero que puedas tenerme alguito de paciencia. Espero que éste coritico adelante te guste ^^

**airiculle:** Te extrañaba. GRACIAS me sentí muy feliz cuando leí tu review. Comenta siempre pls! *-*

**Zeroolove:** Me siento muy feliz de que te guste tanto, es un honor. GRACIAS

**AtsukoBlood:** Aquí estoy. SORPRESA! espero te guste :D

**camilita20:** Ojalá te guste éste. :)

**Flor-VIB412:** Flor! volví! yeah! no estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (?) O_O la verdad no U_U

El caso es que acá estoy :P.

Un gusto Srtas.

**Att: su fiel servidora... Sui-AliRs**

KARCHELA


	12. Secretos Inesperados

Volví YEAH! :D Aunque no con 25 páginas U-U traté pero, T_T GOMENAZAI! :'( :'(

Ojalá les guste y me perdonen la terrible y descarada espera :( No lo vuelvo hacer T^T

**Disclaimer... VK No me pertenece, sólo los nombres raritos y las complicaciones de los personajes de ésta historia *o*** ;)

* * *

**Cap. 11 Secretos Inesperados**

* * *

Antes que nada, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy. Definitivamente ha sido de los mejores de mi vida.

_La peli miel le sonrió dulcemente al joven vampiro._

_Hanabusa sintió tanta calidez en su interior ante dicho acto, que olvidó que era el príncipe del hielo._

Sólo espero que me escuches hasta el final.-declaró con tristeza Wakaba.-

Por qué no hacerlo. –Dijo el Idol, con una esplendorosa sonrisa, y un apretón a la mano de la joven.-

Seguramente notaste que económicamente, mi familia está bien establecida.

Continuó Yori.

Todo se debe a los negocios de mi padre; sus empresas.

Por cuestiones de seguridad llevo el apellido de mi madre y no el de mi padre, aunque directamente es el de mi padre. Fue él quien se cambió el _Wakaba,_ por _Toji. _ Que si es el de mi madre.

Aidou levantó una ceja ante la confusión.

La humana que notó el gesto se apresuró a decir.

Pensarás que es enredado y te preguntarás porque tanta molestia con un apellido. No?

El vampiro asintió.

Bueno, hace mucho tiempo, poco antes del Siglo XVI existía una familia muy poderosa que solía ser cruel y destructiva, pero aparte de ello, todos sus integrantes eran altivos y atractivos. Por lo tanto la gente giraba a su alrededor como si fueran el sol, les rendían pleitesía, adoración, pero por encima de todo, les temían…

Ellos, eran vampiros.

_Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del noble_.

Pero, personas como mi familia no seguían esa línea de gente, tampoco permitían ser intimidados y menos dejados de lado. En esa época todo se manejaba por status social, normas, tierras y otras leseras*(Dícese en chileno, xD, bobadas, tonterías etc.) y mis antepasados no eran la excepción. Vivían felices en el "reino" que tenían, eran demasiado influyentes, así que no les convenía que llegaran otros para acaparar la atención de sus "súbditos".

En la provincia siempre hubo mucha paz. Claro, todo controlado por un pequeño grupo de burgueses, más la llegada de _Ellos _cambió toda la naturaleza del pueblo.

En un principio las fuertes familias del lugar trataron de caer en gracia con los recién llegados, pero estos los ignoraron e hicieron desplantes imperdonables para tal época. Todos menos mi familia, había algo en esas "perfectas" personas que no les gustaban, simplemente los odiaban.

_El rostro aristocrático pasó de la sonrisa a la seriedad después de ver el ensombrecido de la chica, había pronunciado lo último con profundo odio.  
_Al notar como el rubio cambiaba su expresión, suavizó su propia cara y estiró su mano para acariciar la mejilla de porcelana. (Se sentía tan bien poder demostrarle cariño con total libertad).  
-Aidou despertó de su shock y de inmediato sonrió-.

Con la tensión apaciguada, Yori soltó la mejilla tersa y continuó.

La mayor sorpresa fue cuando _esa _familia ofreció un baile para los comunes del pueblo, rechazando la presencia de todos los "nobles".

Ese baile desencadenó la desgracia.

De los asistentes, cantidad pertinente desapareció, mientras que otros regresaron con actitudes extrañas y agresivas. Parecía que toda la paz hubiera simplemente desaparecido.

Mis antepasados trataron de investigar a tal familia, ya que la reacción de las personas había variado desde dicho baile; los que asistieron, se comportaban como esclavos. Pero lo más extraño es que no había rastro de que ese aristócrata linaje tuviera pasado.

Poco después de 2 semanas el jefe de mi casa, fue contactado por _Ellos _para hacer un contrato de matrimonio para la hija menor.

Su nombre era Irina y sólo tenía 17 años, eran joven y hermosa, cabellos rubios, ojos topacio, alta, fina. Luca, el hijo del medio de _esa _familia había quedado prendado de ella, pero Irina ya amaba a alguien más, así que mí familia se negó al compromiso no sabiendo las consecuencias.

Primero mataron al prometido de Irina, después la raptaron a ella y fue convertida, revelando lo que realmente eran, VAMPIROS y con extrañas aptitudes. Purasangres…

Convirtieron a la muchaha… _preguntó con incredulidad el de cabellos rubios, quien había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato_.

Claro que lo hicieron.-dijo en tono seguro Yori.

Pero por qué una familia de Purasangres querría emparentar a uno de sus hijos con una simple humana? –el oji azul se golpeó mentalmente por haber dicho "simple" con tan poco tacto-.

Su cachetada mental fue interrumpida por la voz de su acompañante. escuchando el tono tranquilo y dulce de Wakaba, suspiró aliviado al no notar enojo.

Buena pregunta Aidou. Dijo suspicaz la peli castaña.

A pesar de Luca estar enamorado de Irina, su familia pensaba en darle una diversión al joven, ignorando que sus sentimientos fueran sinceros y reales.

Por eso, cuando ella fue convertida y salió a la luz su naturaleza, los nobles vampiros enviaron lejos a los 3 hermanos. Y aunque Luca quiso llevarse a Irina, está se negó y pidió que la matase, a lo cual él accedió, desencadenando todos los enfrentamientos.

Al estar en evidencia, los jefes de la familia continuaron con los demás habitantes. El lugar se llenó de muertes y desolación. Se comportaban como el león que ronda a la presa, no sabías cuando serías atacado o no…

Pero entonces unos hombres llegaron a la provincia y junto a mi familia, atacaron al clan vampiro.

Ellos asesinaron gran parte de mis antepasados, pero de los vampiros, sólo quedaron los 3 jóvenes hermanos.

Alascur, Luca y Laiz. Quienes juraron vengarse hasta destruir a todos los que tuvieran el apellido Weikabs.

Por supuesto se trató de seguir la pista de tales seres, pero se encondían mejor que las sombras en un lugar sin luz.

Dado a la promesa se tomó la medida preventiva de modificar el apellido y el lugar de residencia, cada 6 meses era una ciudad o País diferente, claro, también la identidad.

Los Weikabs dejaron su vida, su historia, amigos, amores, negándose a recordar las valiosas hazañas de los grandes de la familia. Todo por proteger a las generaciones futuras.

Pero los 3 hermanos no se rendían, continuaron buscando a la familia, en especial el mayor, y nuevo Jefe del Clan. Alascur.

Él Nunca pudo seguir el rastro, mis antepasados se encargaban de dejar cada lugar que visitaban teniendo pocos vínculos y soltando aún menos información, pero lo que si hacían era recolectar datos, historias, leyendas, lo que fuera sobre estos seres, cada lugar nuevo, era gran fuente información, a pesar que la gente relataba de los vampiros como cuentos de borrachos ó sandeces. Más cada pieza que se conocía, sirvió para hacerse expertos en el tema.

En el Siglo XVII se pensó que ya no existía rastro de la pista de la familia vampírica y al haber muerto desde hace 250 años el último de los implicados en la matanza, por fin mi familia se estableció.

Esta vez, bajo el apellido _Wojck_

Wojck, has dicho Wojck. _Interrumpió anonadado el príncipe del hielo._

_Debes estarme bromeando. –sentenció con duda y deseos de que así fuera la declaración de la muchacha.- una broma-_

Esa familia es odiada por toda la raza vampira. Continuó con el ceño fruncido, aún si dar crédito a las palabras de la chica, la cual ahora le miraba sin expresión alguna, como si esperara que él se respondiera sólo a su pregunta. A nosotros, los nobles, se nos enseñó sobre esa familia, seres que acabaron sin razón alguna a una fuerte familia Vampira, aún tan poderosa como los Kuran. Nosotros lo tomamos como una leyenda, no quedaba nadie que diera fe de ello, sólo la leyenda que fue contada de generación en generación. Dicen que los Wojck hicieron cosas terribles. Aún para los vampiros, y eso, es mucho decir... Acabó con su voz en sonido trémolo.

Aidou se cayó un momento antes de caer cuenta que la familia a la cual estaba ligada los Wojck, era nada más y nada menos que Los XERCAVINS, en los cuales la leyenda hacía referencia exactamente a 3 integrante; 2 chicos y 1 niña. Un pequeño clan de pura sangres…

Yori, tu familia estaba relacionada con los XERCAVINS?-dijo asombrado, incrédulo y a la vez temeroso el Noble vampiro _(_siii, _temeroso)_

No has podido haberlo dicho mejor Aidou, los XERCAVINS.

Pero… mejor prosigue. –dijo el noble no muy seguro de ello-

Así Yori giró su vista a un punto muerto y continuó el relato.

Pero nadie supo que la sed de venganza del hermano mayor, Alascur Xercavins, era tan grande que seguía cada movimiento de los Wojck en silencio. Cuándo confirmó la línea de sangre Weikabs, no apartó el rastro de los Wojck. Entonces éste llegó hasta una pequeña provincia de Albania, donde tenía datos de que la familia permanecía hace más de 5 añ es lógico Alascur causó revuelo en la ciudad.

Era un hombre apuesto de apariencia joven, pero con más de 250 años. Todos en aquel pueblo, en especial las señoritas, querían caerle en gracia.

Pero él ignoraba a todas, un pura sangre no se fijaría en ninguna. No después de lo que pasó con Luca. Menos teniendo como único objetivo matar a toda la familia que destruyó su clan, o gran parte de el. Dicen que los vampiros nunca olvidan.

Y tampoco perdonan –finalizó Aidou-

Correcto. Asintió la chica, por eso, una tarde salió a caminar por el bosque, queriendo investigar los alrededores, pues había escuchado de una familia que yacía por ahí, aunque nunca se relacionaba con los demás habitantes.

Esto se le hizo extraño y pensó que podría ser a quienes buscaba, (no estaba lejos de la realidad), anotó la peli miel. Pero ese día vio un gran árbol y sintió deseos de descansar, sin darse cuenta cedió ante la paz y cayó en profundo sueño.

Por ahí mismo paseaba Marián, una dulce muchacha, de hermoso parecer, gentil y risueña. Como casi no podía bajar a la provincia, iba a recorrer el bosque en su esplendor. Tal día vio a Alascur y se asombró. Jamás se había topado con un joven tan atractivo, pero había escuchado de él a algunas personas, especialmente a las doncellas de su edad. Como lo describían, pensó Marián, se habían quedado cortas, hermoso parecer ni siquiera se acercaba. Alto y de atlético contorno, mentón definido, piel tersa, cabellos castaños, cayó presa de un dios griego.

mmm. se quejó el joven por lo bajo. No gustándole nada que su chica se refiriera de alguien más como perfecto.

De inmediato se enamoró, -continuó Yori el relato- Así que sigilosamente se acercó para inspeccionar de cerca. Posó su mano en la curva de la mandíbula cuando en un rápido movimiento Alascur la tomó de la mano tirándola al suelo, quedando sobre ella.

Decían que ella olía a perdición.

También se enamoró de inmediato.

Tal vez lo prohibido nos atrapa rápidamente. No crees Hanabusa?

_La mirada de la pareja se unió por unos momentos, pues el vampiro no se atrevía a aceptar ni a contradecir lo expuesto por la humana._

Comenzaron a reunirse a diario desde entonces, amándose en silencio.

A él se le olvidó la venganza, a ella las costumbres de una dama de la época y se entregó por completo, en corazón, cuerpo y alma.

La transformó? Preguntó asombrado Aidou.

Por supuesto, Sayori contestó..

Alascur y Marián realmente se amaban y no les importaban las barreras.

Claro, ella accedió a ser convertida por el hombre que amaba, al cual no temía, a lo único que temía era a una vida sin él.

Así se dirigieron a hablar con la familia de Marián, pero cuando fue a pedir la mano de ella se enteró que era descendiente de la familia de quien buscaba vengarse.

Al entrar a ésa casa vio los retratos, personas que conocía y que aumentaron su enojo a maneras exageradas, oscilando entre el odio y el amor.

Así miró a la mujer a su lado, que ahora tenía a su hijo en su vientre.

Meditabundo pensó si la chica a su lado conocía el turbio pasado.

Marián conocía la historia, pero eran solo relatos de dudosa procedencia, nunca los consideró ciertos, ella notaba normal el continuó cambio de ciudad y dado su corta edad, poco se enteraba de cuantas veces lo habían hecho. Todo era corriente, dejando de lado el hecho de que quien amaba era un vampiro y ahora ella también. Pero eso nunca le importó, amaba sobremanera a Alascur, nunca pensó ser traicionada por él, que en un momento de odio asesinó a toda su familia.

Por supuesto no posó ni un solo dedo sobre ella, pero no era necesario, ya la había matado de adentro hacía afuera.

Marián huyó de Alascur, a pesar de amarlo con todo su ser, no podía perdonarle lo que hizo.

Él desesperado la buscó hasta el cansancio.

Pero la halló demasiado tarde, Luca y Laiz ya la había encontrado, ellos también seguían la pista, con más vehemencia Laiz, quien detestaba a los humanos.

Luca simpatizó con Marián porque le recordaba a Irina, y sabiéndola vampira le agradaba más. Cuando conoció a los niños de esta, pues fueron mellizos, sintió que la sangre le llamaba, enterándose que eran hijos de su hermano.

Trato de guardar la procedencia de los chiquillos, pues Laiz amaba a Alascur y ya se imaginaba como terminaría todo.

No sirvió de nada tratar de ocultarlo, pues el parecido de los niños cada día era mayor.

Pero Luca y Marián se hicieron grandes amigos, así evitaba dejarla sola para no darle oportunidad a Laiz de actuar.

En sus tantas charlas, Marián le contó que huía del padre de sus hijos, le dijo como lo conoció y que tanto lo amó.

Luca se llenaba de ternura pues le recordaba a Irina. Pero al decirle que Alascur había matado a toda su familia supo que no solo le recordaba a su antigua amada, sino que era descendiente de tal familia.

Él pasó por una lucha interna sobre que hacer, al final ganó el aprecio por la joven y sus sobrinos.

Pero Laiz también supo todo y más llena de odio y dolor; no solo por la traición de su hermano, trató de matar a Marián y a sus hijos.

Alascur dio con Marián y los niños de tan sólo 4 años, teniendo como protección a su hermano.

Él trató de convencer a Laiz, pero ella pedía vida con vida.

Marián quiso sobreponerse pero un Pura sangre es un pura sangre.

Por la vida de sus hijos se entregó a Laiz y entregó a los mellizos a Alascur.

Mientras Marián era asesinada, Alascur huía con sus hijos. Pese a su dolor no pudo hacer nada para salvar a la mujer que amaba sin comprometer a los niños.

Arius y karin. Se volvieron su única razón para vivir.

De Luca y Laiz, no se supo más

Pero aún así les cambió el apellido, les explicó su naturaleza y los cuidó hasta que pudieran defenderse.

Ambos jóvenes se enamoraron de humanos y mantuvieron a sus respectivas parejas jóvenes hasta que decidieron morir con ellos.

Alimentaban a sus parejas con sangre de vampiros? Mencionó el chico.

Si, aunque ellos amaban a sus parejas por lo que les hacían sentir, no por el físico. O su naturaleza.

Pero, como no sentir el deseo de beber de esa persona,(Preguntó más para sí mismo Aidou) los vampiros nos alimentamos de la sangre de nuestras parejas, es un instinto muy difícil contra el cual luchar.

Pero parece que el amor es mas fuerte. Refirió segura Sayori, quién estaba atenta de lo que decía el joven.

El caso fue, que así continuó la línea de sangre, mezcla de humanos con vampiros, sin serlo.

Mi apellido ha sido cambiado miles de veces, porque tenemos la certeza que los descendientes de Laiz y tal vez Luca, nos siguen. Han pasado 400 años y todavía cambiamos el apellido.

Siempre se borran los archivos y nos trasladamos de ciudad. Hacemos pequeñas modificaciones a nuestra línea de sangre e inventan un nuevo apellido para quien será la esposa del seguidor.

Los líderes de la familia modifican el árbol genealógico e inventan un nuevo apellido para quien será la esposa del seguidor.

Mamá se enamoró de papá de inmediato y su apellido Touji fue mínimamente modificado a Toji.

Pero se uso de las investigaciones de la familia para modificar la memoria de todos los que la conocieron.

Simplemente creen que siempre se llamó Wakaba Layla.

Qué tipo de investigaciones realiza tu padre Yori. Por qué pueden modificar la memoria de un humano. Reprocho el rubio.

Desde hace tiempo se experimenta con nobles vampiros para obtener la esencia de sus poderes.

Cómo dices? Gruño el oji azul.

Esto lo empezó Alascur. Y desde ahí cada varón de la familia sigue sus pasos.

Tenemos mucha información.

Pero, Kaname sabe sobre esto, ó los cazadores?-cuestionó molesto Aidou

Solo algunos directamente implicados. Cómo crees que sobreviviría mi padre en el mundo de los negocios en continuo contacto con vampiros? Más con esa arrogancia que los caracteriza.

No es la principal intensión usar la información que se recauda para destruir, sólo para protegernos.

Además, los estudios realizados fueron con el consentimiento de los nobles.

Cómo dices. Es que somos ratas de laboratorio? Quién permitiría que lo estudien de esa manera? –grito el rubio-

Sabia que esto pasaría. Dijo bajito la chica.

Yo también soy parte de esto. Conmigo también han experimentado. Pronunció suavemente Yori.

Cómo? La expresión del rubio cambió notablemente.

Los gen vampiros se han estado haciendo manifiestos. No se explica porque en mí.

No estoy entendiendo Yori.

No soy vampiro, soy completamente humana.

Pero tengo facilidades con cierto tipos de cosas.

No me canso mucho.

Me recupero rápidamente de lesiones.

Nunca me enfermo.

Puedo hacer florecer las rosas…

Entre otras más insignificantes.

Aidou no salía de su asombro. Cómo era posible. Yori tenía sangre vampira en su cuerpo. Poca, pero tenía.

Sabes, no entré de casualidad a la academia Cross. Se quería comprobar si mi fisiología cambiaba al tener cerca unos de tu especie.

Por supuesto, yo no sabía nada, hasta que pasó lo de Kuran Rido.

Ahora se me hizo partícipe de todo. Lo que intentaremos es inyectarme sangre de un noble vampiro. No sabemos como reaccionará mi cuerpo, pero es un riesgo que tomaré.

Solo esperamos a mi cumpleaños 19.

Pero, de que hablas, eso podría ser peligroso. Entiendes eso no?

Sí, pero es un riesgo que tomaré.

Me opongo.

Yori sonrió con amor. Lo siento. Nadie puede hacerme cambiar de opinión. Ya fue decidido.

Escúchame Wakaba, Touji, Wojck, como sea.

No permitiré que tu vida esté en peligro. Yo cuidaré de ti. Aún contra tu propia voluntad.

Por qué lo harías? Dijo dolida la peli miel

Por cariño a Yuki?

Te sientes mal por haber sido cruel?

Agradezco tu dulzura, eres sin duda maravilloso. No me equivoqué al enamorar…

Shhh. No lo digas. –gritó exasperado Hanabusa-

No digas nada más. Te lo prohíbo.

Yori sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre sí. El corazón contraído como una uva pasa y lágrimas queriendo desbordar de sus caramelos ojos.

Mmm, veo.

_Hace un rato de camino al restaurante el rubio le había pedido salir, pero ahora, la callaba al querer decir sus sentimientos._

Lo-Lo siento. Creo que mejor debo irme.

La chica se puso de pie ante la dura mirada del rubio, dio media vuelta y ante su primer paso éste abrió los labios, pronunciando anheladas palabras.

Creo que Te amo.

Ah? La humana giró en sus talones.

Sí. El de orbes azules dio varios pasos alcanzando a la chica y la tomó de la mano.

Tú haces la diferencia en mi vida Sayori.

Aceleras mi corazón, dispersas mis preocupaciones, me llenas de esperanzas y sueños.

Cuando estás cerca no soy yo mismo.

Si sonríes mi mundo se ilumina.

Tu te has vuelto fundamental para mí.

Como te dije en el auto, quiero que salgas **sólo **conmigo, quiero cuidarte y jamás dejaré que nada te lastime.

Yori bajó su mirada y lágrimas recorrían su rostro, pero eran de completa felicidad.

Por fin entendía lo que significaba ser AMADA. Y tal como lo imaginó, y deseó, amada por un vampiro. Un ser que te da más de lo que pides.

Por eso, continuó el príncipe del hielo. Hazme partícipe de tu vida, cada que vayas a tomar una decisión piensa en mí, no estás sola o eres sólo tú.

Eres de mi ser, si te duele a mi también y si sonríes yo lo haré más.

Yo también TE AMO , interrumpió a su interlocutor Yori. Tanto, tanto que me duele aquí –con un dedo se señaló el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Pero yo te lastimé. Dijo el chico.

Hanabusa. Sentenció seria y cortante la blanca chica con lágrimas rodando sus ojos.

Respóndeme una cosa.

Sí Yori.

**¿Qué puedes hacer si la persona que te provoca miles de lágrimas, también es la única que puede borrarlas?**

Ehh.. ps.. no..

Nada. Finalizó duramente la humana.

Eso es lo que puedes hacer. Recibir lo bueno y malo.Y tú eres para mí quien hace eso.

Con éste día has sanado todas las heridas de mi corazón. Así como una medicina.

Y así Sayori se acercó al chico abrazándolo con sus manos y apoyando su rostro en el perfecto torso.

Gracias por mostrarme al amor. Gracias Yori. Pero, tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo.

A qué le temes? Pronunció levantando los ojos la chica.

Temo lastimarte.

No ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Temo ponerte en peligro, o no saber vivir sin ti.

Sabes lo que soy, quién te dejaría en mis manos si eres tan frágil como una flor.

Además, no me imagino que pasará con el pasar del tiempo. Si te aburres de mí o quieres a alguien normal a tu lado. Alguien que no tenga que regirse por leyes que la verdad ahora se me hacen ridículas y absurdas.

Si te enamoras de un hombre normal que no desee arrebatarte la inocencia.

Que no sea tan egoísta como yo y haber pensado pedirte que te conviertas para quedarte por siempre junto a mí. Yo no soy como Arius y Kari.Más bien sería iguala Luca y Alascur.

Ante la declaración la delgada mujer se soltó de los brazos del vampiro y lo miró sorprendida.

Sayori.

Prácticamente quiero arrastrarte a la oscuridad. Aún estás bien con eso?

Yo.. _dijo dudosa…_

Bueno, la verdad no se por todo lo que tienes que pasar –hizo una pausa- y comprendo claramente que somos diferentes.

Entiendo. No te preocupes, no tienes que sacrificar nada por mí. Como estás, eres perfecta.-Y cerró sus brazos al redero de la chica que tanto amaba-

Soy yo quien no sabe cuando detenerse, por eso quiero más de ti.

Pero ya que no puedes, prefiero tener lo que quieras darme a nada.

Sólo quédate a mi lado, sólo eso y cuando quieras partir, pues..

Calla Aidou. –Yori se soltó de los brazos del noble- Eres un tonto. Que te quede claro que no pienso ni quiero irme a ningún lado donde tú no estés.

Si tu te conformas, yo no. Quiero todo de ti. O no me des nada.

Tu arrogancia, dulzura, simpleza, perfección, tus labios, tus manos, tus ojos, tu forma de comportarte.

Al vampiro… simplemente Lo quiero Todo.

Desde el primer momento en que pusiste un pie en mi casa y te hice pasar frente a mis padres, acepté todo y arriesgué todo. Ryu nunca conoció a mi padre y no sabe nada de mi apellido.

De hecho, nadie excepto Yuki conoce a mi padre, ahora tú. Te estoy haciendo partícipe de mi complicada y patética vida. Eres todo lo que quiero. Acepto todo.

Aidou se agachó y tomó los labios de la chica. Acaso siempre sabría tan bien y lo dejarían con ganas de más, y no sólo se refería a su sangre.

Acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte Yori, pronunció Hanabusa entre los labios de la chica.

Umjum. Asintió débilmente la peli miel. Absorta en los dulces besos.

Pero también acabas de poseer la forma de destruirme. Tienes mi corazón.

Finalizó para profundizar el beso.

Y así ese beso los transportaba aun mundo lejano para todos y conocido para ellos. El mundo en que tdo era posible si estaban juntos.

**_En algún lugar de Rusia._**

_(**N/A** :Imagínense que todo es en ruso ya? :P)_

Sr. Xiquerv. Hemos recogido datos suficientes, y por fin los encontramos.

Están establecidos en Japón y responden al apellido _Wakaba._

A su vez, la información reunida nos da pruebas que 2 líneas de sangre se cruzaron ahora.

Cómo dices chejov.? Preguntó con el ceño fruncido y enojo, el de voz imponente.

Señor, Touji que ahora es Toji es una descendiente del Sr. Luca y la Srta. Laiz.

Cómo es esto posible, en qué generación sucedió esto?

En la 5ta Señor.

Pero... quieres decirme que el o la persona que tiene sangre de mis hermanos sigue con vida?

Esa persona en realidad es el "desaparecido" abuelo de los Touji.

Dónde está, declaró con ira y desprecio.

Encuéntrenlo, si tan solo le pone un dedo encima a Sayori, TODOS pagaran.

Yes, My Lord ( xD a lo Sebas-chan de Kuroshitsuji *.*)

_En algún Resort de Japón... (_**N/A: **Suena interesante eso de... en algún lugar de algún lugar, no creen? xD U_U *sonrisa nerviosa*, digamos que no se que tan lejano puede ser el Resort, así que se los dejo a su gran imaginación ^^ Que por supuesto YO no tengo U_U )

En unas piscinas se encontraba un grupo de atractivos chicos y chicas, quienes eran observados por los otros pocos presentes en el lugar.

Recostada en una silla de playa, con una inmensa sombrilla cubriendo su cuerpo y lentes de sol en sus ojos, una rubia hablaba indiferente.

Eso es lo molesto de estar en un lugar casi público. Todos nos miran como si fuéramos únicos. (Como si no lo fueran… ¬¬)

Jm- dijo sin expresión alguna Senri con chocolates en su boca posicionado al lado de Rima.

Shiki, acércate, te aplicaré más bloqueador, te vas a poner moreno y tenemos sesión de fotos el miércoles.

Yaho-

Sin más se acercó a la alta muchacha junto con un tarro de líquido blanco.

Quién fue aplicado en su espalda y hombros por suaves masajes de la chica.

Ante tal imagen las mujeres que estaban cerca se morían de envidia y su garganta se secaba deseando también pasar sus manos por esa hermosa piel.

Por su parte, los hombres presentes cavilaban lo mismo, sólo que deseando estar en el lugar de aquel chico. –Estupido suertudo- era lo que mas escuchaba el de ojos azules, mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro.

_Mientras que en el otro extremo de la piscina un peli-naranja conversaba con una pálida y arrogante aristócrata._

Ves la sonrisa de Shiki.

Por supuesto Kain, ésa de... _Ella me pertenece._

La misma querida Ruka. Sonreía con autosuficiencia el alto joven que también robaba suspiros a diestra y siniestra.

Akatsuki, podrías aplicar en mis hombros un poco de bloqueador, creo que me arden.

Eh-eh claro, como gustes.

El de ojos borgoña (Realmente no se de que color son sus ojos, agradecería la ayuda de alguien) se levantó y se posó en la espalda de la mujer que tanto admiraba.

Ésta se corrió su hermosa cabellera hacia adelante dejándole una satisfactoria vista a su primo.

Nerviosamente comenzó a deslizar el líquido sobre la hermosa y delicada piel, mientras suspiros se escapaban de sus pulmones y labios. Existía acaso una manera más dulce de ser torturado?

Al estar atento de su labor no se percató de la mirada asesina que la noble le daba a todas las chicas que antes habían posado sus ojos en Kain.

Ahh no, él solo tenía ojos para ella y se aseguraría que así fuera por muuucho tiempo.

* * *

**Lectoras Bonitas! *-***

Qué les pareció?

Cruel manera de terminar no? xD

Pero de verdad, me rindo, las 25 páginas no me salen y más si mi trabajo me estresa, colapsa, abrrma y no me da tiempo de inspirarme U_U, esa cosa llamada inspiración se rehusa a venir en pequeños lapsos de tiempo, quiere todo el tiempo para ella y no tengo ese tiempo para darle Y-Y

Cada que quiero escribir, se me presenta algo peor Uishhh es más frustrante, ¬¬ así que de una vez dije que ya fue una espera EXAGERADA **(No me maten por ser tan ingrata T^T). _Imploro piedad_**

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.

Saben que recibo tomates, piedras, disparos, me lo merezco todo. (Quisiera pasteles pero es muy atrevido pedir tanto :-x)

También ayuda si me dicen que opinan :S así sé si les parece interesante, puesto que esto SE COMPLICÓ!.** O_O**

**GRACIAS por el apoyo, los reviews, las Story Alert, Favorite Story, uds. Son un sol. Más refrescantes que un jugo en pleno verano *¬***

**Esta vez desde ya empezaré a trabajar en el capítulo y prometo (Traga grueso o-o) subir en máximo, 3 semanas o-O.**

**Otra vez GRACIAS! :D**

**Att: Sui-AliRs (Ya ni fiel servidora soy) :'( T_T  
**


	13. Importante, regalo!

Srtas!

No estaba muerta O_O andaba trabajando U_U

Sii ésta es la cruel realidad, después de la enorme y eterna ausencia pues me dije a mi misma, mi misma, ten la decencia de avisar el porque de tu demora, y explica los motivos ¬¬ y aquí estoy, mi misma ganó. Pero… No vengo con las manos vacias! NO NO NO! MUAHAHAHAHA XD

De hecho esta vez mi disculpa trae un ONE_SHOT de la parejita en cuestión ^^ y obvio están invitadísimas a leerlo porque fue hecho para UDS! :D con todo mi amor y mi inspiración *.*

Esto no quiere decir que no he trabajado en el capítulo, de hecho he avanzado y hasta pensé que lo publicaría el fin de semana que pasó, pero, bueno ya verán, que dejé el doc. En la ofi y no pude trabajar en el U_U y pues ayer primer día de la semana, trabajo por doquier (No ardillas como dicen Phineas y Ferb xD) Tampoco tengo una tía que se llama Esther jajaja, bueno ya U_U el casó es que lo publicaré pronto prontísimo, y esta vez definitivamente será larguísimo *hero*

Lean el One-shot y déjenme sus reviews please! :D se llama "Reencuentro en San Valentín"

Las quiero mucho! _See u :·)


	14. Después de la Tormenta Viene la Calma ?

**Hola!**

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí estoy. Me tardé tanto pero volví con muchas hojas! Imagínense 21. La historia cada vez se torna más interesante y la verdad quedé muy conforme con éste capítulo.**

**Hay mucha información que vamos a ver cuantos caen en cuenta de ella MUAHAHAHA :) **

**Y espero muchos reviews! WIIII :D**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no em pertencece, ni los nombres que se les hagan conocidos, pero la trama es totalmente de mi cabeza**

* * *

**Cap.12 Después de la tormenta viene la calma (Seguro?)**

* * *

Una morena se preparaba para irse a la cama, la delicada pijama de seda cubría toda su piel, sin duda un hermoso obsequio por parte de su hermano, lo que más le gustaba era el color, un café tan brillante como los cabellos de Kaname, sólo con mirarla pensaba en él.

Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios y se regañó por tales pensamientos, ahora todo el tiempo se lo pasaba pensando en él, admirándolo y derritiéndose cada que rozaba dulce e inocentemente sus manos con su rostro, cuando le robaba el aliento posando esos labios en los de ella. Yuuki temblaba como un niño pequeño, se sentía tan cautivada, tan amada, todo era perfecto.

Con la vista en su habitación vio maletas por doquier. Hace poco habían arribado a Shanghái. El lugar era precioso, y al estar con su hermano, le parecía aún más perfecto.2 horas en avión después de todo no fueron tan exhaustivas. Más si se había hecho la dormida para recostarse en el hombro de Kaname; mientras él si cayó por el cansancio, así que pudo admirarlo mientras descansaba. Era un ser hermoso, pero gracias a eso ahora estaba rendida lista para irse a la cama.

Caminó hasta el baño y soltó su cabellera de la coleta, cepilló sus dientes, secó sus manos y se dirigió a su cama, pasos tranquilos… Seguramente su Oni-san estaba ya descansando, después de la cena se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, como quisiera Yuuki que a veces, y sólo a veces, Kaname se dejara llevar más por sus instintos y… con ése pensamiento, cedió al sueño.

_En Tokyo._

—Mañana vendré a visitarte, si no te molesta—declaró un chico mientras salía del auto y abría la puerta del copiloto, extendiendo su galante mano a la chica de en frente.

—Mm? *sonrisa amable* si, esperaré por ti—.Yori apoyo suavemente su mano en la del noble, no pudo evitar que su felicidad se colara hasta sus ojos haciéndolos brillar.

—Déjame decirte que trasnocharé mucho para verte prontamente—. Aidou ofreció su brazo a la mujer, comenzando así una suave caminata hasta el portón de la esplendorosa casa.

—Trasnocharte? Cómo es eso posible—, preguntó risueña Sayori.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa y se explicó mejor, recordando que Yori no comprendía su "diferencia de horario". Por supuesto mi bella dama, -comenzó adulador- Mi día comienza a eso de las 6:30pm. Y termina a las 10 u 11am. Por lo tanto, si te visito a eso de las 12:30 ya es tarde para mí.

—Ohh! — Exclamó sorprendida la chica, lo siento Amor lo olvidaba.

O_O a la mención de esa palabra los 2 jóvenes se ruborizaron al instante. Aidou por la emoción y Yori por la vergüenza. Yo- Etto, mejor me voy. Y sin más la peli miel salió corriendo hasta la puerta sin mirar atrás.

P-Pero, Yori, espera.

Ignorando al de ojos azules la puerta fue abierta y rápidamente se cerró de nuevo.

Ya en su casa los sonrojos aumentaban.

—Tonta, tonta, tonta Yori, cómo le dices _Amor_ así sin más. — (Se regañaba a viva voz la de ojos caramelos mientras propiciaba pequeños golpecitos en su cabeza) —: $ trágame tierra ya que la vergüenza no pudo :$—

La emoción fue tanta que llevó una mano hasta el lugar de su corazón, allí ése pequeño músculo palpitaba como si cabalgara, rápido, fuerte, libre y Feliz.

Mientras que afuera el rubio refunfuñaba.

—Neh! -.- Yori ni siquiera me dio un abrazo ó un beso… :$ Aidou baka, en lo qué piensas. Pero me dijo amor —. Y sus ojos brillaron al recordar el momento anterior.

Y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se plasmaba en su rostro, mientras que con sus dedos tocaba sus labios, esos que aún tenían la sensación del toque de su princesa caramelo.

Si esto era el amor, jamás lo perdería. Así subió de nuevo a su auto y se dirigió al hotel, tendría que obligarse a dormir para poder tener la energía suficiente y soportar ese intolerable sol, todo para estar al lado de la chica que robaba todo de sí.

_En la casa de Yori._

Yori, neh, que bueno que hayas llegado.

Una mujer hermosa y alta, cabellera castaña clara, ojos miel, piel perfecta, se acercó a donde su hija para recibirla con una dulce sonrisa.

—Okasa-ma Tadaima—.

—Okaeri na sai—.

—Qué tal tu cena hija? —

—Maravillosa mamá— y la sonrisa se ponía permanente en su rostro OTRA VEZ.

Mmmm eso puedo sentirlo, irradias alegría.

Juju. Sii. Aidou fue perfecto, todo un caballero, dulce, decoró todo el restaurante con rosas y fragancia caramelo.

Vaya, vaya, pero es todo un romántico ahora Hanabusa-san. Yo lo recordaba un poco arrogante y soberbio, ha cambiado.

—Pues… De hecho siempre es así como lo describes, jajaja—.Aclaró la chica a su madre.

Y la mujer mayor acompañó a la joven con su risa.

Después de que ambas mujeres dejaran de reírse, le menor calmó su expresión y refirió. Mamá, tienes tiempo, quisiera hablar contigo.

Por supuesto mi Yori, para ti siempre tengo tiempo.

Arigatou Mamá. Etto y Otosa?

Tomando una ducha, se encontraba algo cansado y mañana tendrá reunión.

Reunión, con quién?

No le he preguntado.

Ahh soka. Entonces, vamos a mi habitación?

Sí, sigue tú mientras tanto. Cámbiate y yo pediré unos tentempié. Te parece?

Perfecto Okasa, quiero un chocolate caliente, especialmente preparado por Midori-san.

Jaja claro cariño. Ya subo.

Hai.

Así, la hermosa chica subió las gradas del hall para ir a su habitación, detrás de sí su madre la miraba con amor y a la vez tristeza.

—Quítate esa mirada preocupada del rostro—. Una voz varonil interrumpió los pensamientos de Layla.

Mm?

La aludida giró su rostro en dirección proveniente del sonido, allí un caballero elegante hacía su aparición. Su contextura era llamativa, anchos hombros y mirada amable, buen porte, cabello ébano con líneas cenizas, ojos grisáceos con toques amarillos.

—Kazuya, querido, pensé que descansarías. Mañana tienes ésa importante reunión—. Expresó la mujer caminando hacia su esposo.

Ahh *suspiró* El señor esperó a que su esposa se acercara y entrelazó sus manos, así la llevó hasta la salita cerca del estudio y tomaron asiento.

—No puedo dormir sabiendo lo que se nos viene—. Dijo cansadamente mientras suspiraba nuevamente. Esta situación me tiene en mis límites.

—Lo se querido, a mi también me preocupa esto—.Anotó la esposa.

—Claro Layla, pero no por eso puedo permitir que en tus ojos se vea reflejado tales sentimientos; yo solo quiero que sonrías—. El caballero posó su mano en el rostro de su mujer.

No te preocupes por mí querido, todo saldrá bien, ya no tendré más preocupación es mis ojos, está bien? Además, recuerda que nuestro principal miedo ya ha sido respaldado, él prometió cuidarla, sobre todo, fuera quien fuera.

—Sí. Eso es algo que me permite continuar adelante. Quién diría que nuestra niña seguiría enamorada del joven Hanabusa Aidou, y que lograría derretir su helado corazón—. Acotó al aire el hombre.

Se encontró con uno muy bueno no Kazuya?

Si mi Layla con el mejor; después de todo tendremos que confiarle a ese chico nuestro tesoro.

Mju. Querido. En tu reunión de mañana, hablaras acerca de Hanabusa?

—No, claro que no—. Sentenció firme. Él no debe saber que más vampiros están inmiscuidos en este asunto, sabes todo lo que nos costó darle a Yori información. A pesar que ella desconozca casi el 70% de la realidad, ya es un blanco fácil.

No me agrada mentirle a nuestra niña, quisiera que ella siguiera una vida normal.

—También yo lo quiero amor, también yo lo quiero—. Finalizó melancólico Toji.

Sumidos en un silencio, Wakaba Layla recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Después de un momento se levantó, cambió su expresión.

—Bueno, creo que Yori me espera, iré antes de que baje—. Sin más le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a su esposo y caminó al cuarto de su hija.

Kazuya veía como con el caminar su esposa se alejaba, suspiró resignado recordando que todo lo que hacía, era por el bien de sus más grande amores.

_En un Hotel…_

—Ayyy! Qué cómoda cama—. Declaró el vampiro quien acababa de saltar de espaldas al colchón, provocando el rebote de éste.

Con sus manos atrás de su cabeza y sus ojos en el techo, recordó los últimos acontecimientos. La sonrisa se pintó en sus labios y la calidez lleno su interior. Ya entendía a Kain y a Kaname, un hombre enamorado era un completo títere siguiendo los hilos del titiritero. Cuántas veces se cuestionó el porque Kain se desvivía en complacer a Ruka, así, hoy él daría todo de sí por hacer feliz a Sayori. Y Kaname, soportando dolores, reclamos, soledad, todo para proteger a Yuuki. Igualmente él se enfrentaría a lo que fuera por mantener a salvo a la humana, tal como hace unas horas les había prometido a los padres de ella.

**Flash Back.**

—Hanabusa Aidou. Hace cuánto conoces a Yori? — cuestionó el hombre mayor.

—Bueno. Conocerla, conocerla… pocos meses, para ser sincero—. Respondió como un manojo de nervios el príncipe del hielo. —No compartimos clases, más sí instituto y a decir verdad hemos hablado en contadas ocasiones—. Finalizó con la voz apagada dándose cuenta en su cabeza que en realidad era un completo desconocido para la chica.

—Veo—. Dijo meditabundo el mayor.

Cosa que para Aidou no pasó desapercibida, claramente el señor Toji estaría cavilando lo mismo que él. ¿Qué hacía en la casa de una humana si ni siquiera eran amigos? Y sus sospechas fueran confirmadas con el hablar del Señor Kazuya.

Entonces, cómo es que un noble vampiro viene a mi casa y me pide permiso para invitar a mi hija a salir?

—Sr. Kazuya, Y-yo, b-bue, no pu-s—.Atrapado! así se sentía el rubio, el tono de voz en reproche y la mirada de desconfianza eran más aterradoras que un Rido Kuran.

—Querido—, intervino con voz amable la mujer, tomando ahora ella la palabra. Lo estás asustando.

Aidou suspiró relajado ante la oportuna intervención de la mujer. Permitió a sus músculos des tensarse, y en su interior estaba realmente agradecido, pero su momento de paz fue detenido con otra pregunta, que logró ponerlo más nervioso que la anterior.

Mejor, respóndeme Hanabusa-san. ¿Hace cuánto estás enamorado de Yori?

—En-enamo-rado—. Las palabras salieron en un susurro y por sílabas, aumentaron los colores del vampiro. Quería salir corriendo de aquel lugar. Cómo se había enterado la Sra. Wakaba de algo que apenas el consideraba. Que estaba enamorado de Yori.

—Entonces Hanabusa-san—. Insistió la esposa del jefe de familia, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Mientras tanto, el hombre mayor estaba en una posición apacible y relajada esperando una respuesta.

Aidou hubiese preferido responder a lo que dijo el Señor Kazuya. La próxima vez se apresuraría y contestaría cualquier cosa que él plantease, ya no le parecía tan buena idea quedar en manos de la Sra. Layla. Pero ahora sin escapatoria, decir la verdad era lo único.

—P-pues la verdad—,su voz salió temblorosa y se afianzó pronto, ante todo era un aristócrata. Diré que 2 meses, tal vez, más, tal vez menos, es algo que a ciencia cierta no sé. No puedo explicar en que momento quedé cautivo de su hija.

Mmmm *sonrisa de complacencia de ambos padres*

—Nos agrada tanto escuchar eso—dijeron al unísono la pareja.

—Entonces podemos dejar a Yori a tu cuidado—. Dijo Kazuya.

—Claro que sí—. Se apresuró a responder el príncipe del hielo sin percatarse que no había sido una pregunta.

—¿Sobre todo, y quien sea, la cuidarás? — esta vez habló Layla.

Si, aún sobre mi vida yo la cuidaría.

Que bueno, entonces Hanabusa, bienvenido a la familia, esperamos que hagas feliz a nuestra Yori. Y que siempre la ames de verdad.

Ante las palabras de su "suegra" (O por lo menos eso entendió Aidou, que lo habían aceptado) su sonrojo subió, pero el silencio fui interrumpido por la llegada de la humana.

**End Flash Back**

Pero bueno, mientras su padre no supiera nada, no veía el peligro. Y aunque él se enterara y todo el consejo de paso… Pues no le importaría, de todas maneras debería hablar con Kaname y contarle la situación, le vendría bien saber si el Pura sangre estaba de acuerdo con su ahora RELACIÓN AMOROSA.

Qué dirían Kain, Ruka, Senri, Rima y si se enterase Takuma. Luego, el director Cross, Yagari-sensei y Zero. Al pensar en el último un escalofrío bajó por su espalda, no como si le temiera, pero sabía que él podría ser un problema.

(N/A: Uno de los tantos que vienen).

Por fin ya sintiendo el cansancio se organizó para dormir. Tomó sus pijamas y después de una ducha, una pastilla, y cepillar sus dientes, cayó en las redes del sueño.

_En la casa de Yori_

Toc-toc. Puedo pasar? soy yo Yori.

Por supuesto Okasa, ni tienes que preguntar.

La elegante mujer cruzó la puerta y se dirigió a donde su hija, esta estaba sentada en la sala de estar con un libro sobre sus piernas.

Tanto me tarde que has empezado a leer?

—Claro que no—. Negó con la cabeza la más joven mientras sonreía. Sólo he tomado éste libro de mi maleta, lo había traído para una lectura ligera, pero creo que no tendré mucho tiempo para ello. Sus ojos brillaban al saber quién sería el culpable de su falta de tiempo.

—Veo cariño, pero que lectura TAN ligera—. Enmarcó el "tan" con exageración Layla.

—Jajaja. Madre, por supuesto que éste libro es corto—. Afirmó segura Yori.

Sí, el más corto de los siete hija, porque de resto no es corto.

Jajaja. No mamá, no es el más corto de los 7, pero sí es mi favorito. (N/A: Alguien ya se imaginó a que libros se refiere? ^^)

—Bueno cariño, dejando de un lado tu "corto" libro—. La dama hizo comillas al aire con su dedos, acto que provocó una risa en su hija. Sobre qué querías hablar conmigo?

—Verás madre—.Comenzó Yori, enderezando su postura y poniendo una expresión más seria. —Le he contado toda la situación a Aidou, y me siento tan agradecida con Uds. Por darme ése voto de confianza permitiéndome hablar sobre este aspecto importante—.

No tienes que agradecer nada hija, creemos en tu juicio, además esto será una responsabilidad con la que cargarás por el resto de tu vida, tendrás que aprender a manejarla porque no estaremos siempre aquí para ti, así lo deseemos el ciclo de la vida es muy claro.

Las decisiones que tomes, repercutirán en tu futuro y en las personas que te rodean.

—¿Sábes? —La mujer mayor suspiró y cerró sus ojos como empezando a recordar.

–Cuándo conociste a Adele y a Ryu, en un principio estábamos temerosos, pues desde pequeña ya tus habilidades se iban manifestando a grandes escalas. Más tú, puesta en tu sitio, comprendías que eras especial, nunca preguntaste, cuestionaste o reviraste ante las ordenes dadas por tu padre. Callabas y asentías, delante de los demás parecías ser mayor, analizando si podías ser tú o la máscara de Yori. Me entristecía ver como mi preciosa hija se cerraba ante los demás, era yo la culpable de tu apatía. Entonces, cuando cumpliste 10 años te acercaste a mi sonriendo y declarando: Madre, encontré a los perfectos, puedo ser yo y ellos me aceptarán. Recuerdas ése día? — musitó la primera dama de la casa a su hija.

—Claro que lo recuerdo Okasa— Yori sonrío ante las memorias que comenzaban a recorrer su mente, podía vivir esos momentos como si fuera ayer. Un día que se sentía realmente confundida había salido de su casa y había ido a parar al parque. Allí se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, el dulce olor llenaba sus fosas nasales y el ambiente le parecía mágico, tanto que no notó cuando una niña de su edad, con cabello agua marina se sentaba hacerle compañía, juntó a un apuesto _**chico.**_

_**Flash Back.**_

Al principio los nervios la llenaron, el chico era muy apuesto y tenía una sonrisa totalmente amable.

—Hola, mi nombre es Kenza Ryu, podemos sentarnos a tu lado— declaró el chico de 14 años mientras hacia una reverencia. —Ella es mi imouto Adele-chan-—con un dedo señaló a la chica que estaba a su lado. Yori recibió de parte de esa niña la sonrisa más esplendorosa de la tierra y allí entendió que podía contar con ella.

Ése día debajo del árbol habían hablado por casi 4 horas, la confianza era palpable, la amabilidad. Ellos eran los indicados

_**End Flash back.**_

—Pero tú siempre tan prudente e inteligente esperaste a conocerlos bien para hablarme de ellos—.Interrumpió la de ojos miel a su hija. Sólo un mes después de sus reuniones.

—Sí, quería protegerte de tristezas, además, anhelaba que se sintieran orgullosos de mí—. Expresó Sayori a su madre mientras la miraba dulcemente.

Siempre lo hemos estado querida, lo sabes.

Sí, pero no quiere decir que no deba esforzarme no? .

Si mi Yori, siempre debes esforzarte, y ahora Aidou te apoyará para lo que tenga que venir.

Sí Okasa, eso quería decirte, quiero hacer parte de la vida de Aidou e incluirlo en mis decisiones o por venires, así como también he decidido contarle a Yuuki sobre el experimento con sangre de nobles.

—Mmm, entiendo — pronunció meditabunda Layla. —Hacer tal cosa es revelarle a Yuuki que Kaname estaba enterado de ello y que ambos se lo ocultaron, no crees que pueda molestarse? —

He pensado en ello, pero sino le digo ahora cuando esté más avanzada la investigación ella va a molestarse conmigo por guardarle secretos, es doloroso callar una parte importante de mi vida a alguien que significa mucho para mí.

Comprendo hija, de todas maneras te apoyaremos, así que adelante.

Gracias madre.

Ah! Yori, Adele llamó.

—Cierto, no le avisé que no iría a su casa— con un golpe en su cabeza y su boca formando una "O" la peli castaña recordó que había plantado no sólo a su amiga, sino a _toda _la familia Kenza.

—Pero no te preocupes, le expliqué la situación y ella entendió divinamente, tanto que te han invitado a tomar el té en tu casa junto con Aidou— refirió con una sonrisa amble la madre de Yori.

Coco cómo? Bromeas okasa, es muy mal chiste no hagas eso

—Por qué bromearía querida, Adele quiere conocer a Aidou, como nunca le hablaste de é a nosotros— dijo por lo bajo la mujer.

—Sí, lo sé,—¡oye! Reclamó Yori a su madre por el comentario bajo que había hecho. —Es diferente— dijo la chica haciendo un puchero. —El caso es que ro Aidou y Ryu en una misma casa me suena a problemas, no puedo hacer eso—. Comentó Yori a su mamá.

—Jajaja, ohhh ahora entiendo todo—. Pronunció entre risas la mujer mayor. —Había olvidado que Ryu estaba de vuelta, bueno, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse a tu novio hija, al final seguramente será hasta tu esposo—. Expresó desinhibida mente Layla, provocando un sonrojo exagerado en su hija

—Pe-pero madre! — exclamó la de ojos caramelo mientras tomaba sus mejillas con sus manos tratando de que su cara no se cayera de vergüenza. —–Qué cosas estás diciendo, Aidou no querría quedarse con alguien como yo para siempre, además sería afortunada sino lo aburriera en unos meses— terminó con nervios y plena convicción en sus palabras.

—De eso no puedes estar segura hija, yo pongo mis manos al fuego por él, estoy más que segura que daría todo lo que hiciera falta por ti—.

—Hay madre, pero eres extraña, mira que en un principio no querías a Ryu como mi novio, después terminaste adorándolo, para que al final fuera toda una farsa—sentenció sin reproches a su hermosa progenitora.

—No me equivoqué con no quererlo al principio, Ryu no era sincero con sus sentimientos hacia ti, y te lo declaré, más dentro de todo respeté tu decisión, a su vez con el pasar del tiempo los sentimientos de él cambiaron y también lo que pensaba sobre Kenza. Él no mentía cuando decía que te amaba y que quería estar siempre contigo, era algo palpable. Cosa diferente que tu esa vez, tampoco me escucharas y a él, de todas maneras le doy gracias al destino, jugó astutamente para reunirte con Hanabusa y él es el perfecto para ti, así que estoy feliz y complacida— terminó segura y amable la madre de Sayori.

—Yo no me arrepiento de no haberte escuchado, al final tales situaciones me hicieron más fuerte e independiente, a veces quisiera borrar un poco el dolor, pero tal dolor ha sido recompensado a grandes escalas, así que no me puedo quejar—. Yori sonrió esplendorosamente y en su mente la imagen de un rubio acudió rápidamente. Todo había valido la pena si podía estar a su lado.

—Bueno hija, — interrumpió los pensamientos de la castaña su progenitora. Cumplí con avisarte de la invitación, sabes que no puedes declinar después de haber faltado y estoy casi segura que a tu novio le complacería ir y dejarle claro a Ryu que estás con él.

–Si eso ya lo ha hecho–declaró entre suspiros Sayori.

—Cómo, cuándo? —preguntó confundida Layla

Hoy en la tarde madre, en el parque, yo estaba caminado y me encontré a Ryu, la verdad fue difícil verlo nuevamente y pues tuvimos una pequeña discusión, recordar cosas es doloroso. Ryu dijo que me amaba, pero yo no puedo confiar en el, además recibir sus sentimientos sería ilógico cuando sólo pienso en Aidou.

—¿Lloraste ante Ryu-san? —

Sí, la verdad no hubiera tenido fuerzas para interponérmele, pues mi viaje a casa no fue por alegrías precisamente, más bien venía huyendo de Aidou, de mí misma, de mi heridas abiertas. Pero, a cambio de ser mi verdugo pasó a ser mi tabla de salvación, es como si me hubiese extendido una soga fuerte para sacarme del pozo de mis inseguridades. Me siento agradecida por contar con Aidou y más de haber escuchado de sus labios que le importo y que quiere hacerme parte de su vida.

—Aidou y yo comenzamos a salir desde esta noche, —declaró Yori a su madre seriamente.

—Antes éramos completos extraños, el pertenecía a un lugar diferente del mío, como si un gran muro se encargara de recordarme lo lejos que estábamos—. La vista de la chica se nubló y pensamientos de las situaciones pasadas le hicieron sentir frío en el corazón.

— La verdad yo nunca pensé que el vendría a buscarme, tampoco se cómo obtuvo mi dirección, tal vez una leve idea me ronda—Yori y su madre se miraron para sonreír. Sin más agradezco lo que hizo, ahora es bueno estar de vuelta dejando los fantasma atrás.

Y así era Sayori, siempre compartiendo todo con su madre, como había extrañado esos momentos en su casa, bajo el abrigo seguro de sus padres que tanto amaba, la culpa se presentaba de a poco en su interior reclamándole por el tiempo perdido y así se prometió que jamás permitiría que aquello sucediera de nuevo, allí en su casa, sin importar los acontecimientos ella podía soportar cualquier cosa.

—Mi Yori, por lo que has tenido que pasar—. Layla interrumpió las meditaqciones de su hija y como la madre amorosa que siempre había sido se levantó y abrazó a su niña, no preguntando, ni pidiendo más información de la ya necesaria, ella lo entendía todo, lo sabía todo, no tenía si quiera que escuchar más.

El abrazo duró pocos segundos más y después de tomar los alimentos se dijeron adiós.

En la casa de los Kenza, por el contrario a la paz de los otros personajes, un hombre se asomaba al balcón mientras un agujero se incrementaba en su pecho.

Aquel agujero estaba devorando todo de sí, al principio tan minúsculo cuando partió a Corea, pero ahora era tan amplio que carcomía hasta el más pequeño destello de felicidad.

Que si se arrepentía de no haber luchado más.. Claro. Que si pudiera compraría una máquina del tiempo y acomodaría todo a su favor… También. Que desaparecería la existencia de aquel rubio arrogante. Sin dudarlo por una milésima de segundo.

Ahora sí era el fin. Ella no regresaría a sus brazos. Seguramente lo perdonaría, eso lo podía percibir, ese noble corazón no se había corrompido ni ante la maldad causada por él, pero el perdón no era suficiente y se sentía tan miserable por pedir más, pero que podía hacer, el tormento para él había sido inimaginable, cada día la soñaba, su mente la recordaba a la perfección, el primer abrazo, la primer caricia, el primer beso, la vez que casi la hace suya…

Y cada recuerdo era exquisitamente doloroso. Seguramente nadie había inventado las palabras correctas que identificaran el sufrimiento de su interior, la culpa, la nostalgia.

Como podía encontrarse tan cerca de ella como hace tiempo no pasaba y a la vez era la ocasión en que más lejos se situaba Yori, que relativa era la distancia, ahora no sabía cuál era más importante, si la física o la de corazón.

Ryu caminó adentro de su habitación, posó su vista en la foto que se encontraba en el velador, allí un portarretrato azul marino con estrellas tornasol tenían la foto de 2 chicos mirándose terriblemente enamorados, con sus narices y frentes juntas y las manos entrelazadas en las cinturas del otro, la más maravillosa foto y recuerdo. La que se habían tomado 2 días antes de tan doloroso desenlace.

El peli verde se tiró en la cama suspiró por milésima vez y trato con el sueño de calmar aquel punzada que estaba constantemente en su pecho.

_En un Resort._

Una preciosa morena caminaba con su barbilla en alto y paso apresurado hacia el ascensor. La frustración emanaba de sus poros y la ira también se colaba por ellos. "Bendito" ascensor se quejó la chica al ver lo lejos que estaba éste. ¿Por qué estaba al final del pasillo y por qué era tan largo aquel corredor? y para colmo, tenía que decir grandemente FUERA DE SERVICIO. Nada estaba a su favor esa noche, o claro que no. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a las gradas, claro lo que más quería hacer era subir 22 pisos, pensó con ironía, lo bueno es que tal distancia le serviría para relajarse y no actuar como quería.

Pero no. Como se había despertado con el pie izquierdo, frente a ella tenía que estar el más idiota y ridículo oji ámbar(N/A:Gracias por el dato Krachela) que jamás haya pisado el plano terrestre.

El chico alto de cabellos naranjas la miraba asustado y respiraba apresuradamente, (Que visible era tal cosa si el susodicho no llevaba la camisa puesta).

Ruka trató de controlar su enojo y de la manera más tranquila se hizo a un lado para pasar de éste. Claro, el chico quería todo menos eso; que ella se marchara. Así que se corrió a lado izquierdo por donde ella pretendía cruzar y le cerró el paso.

La castaña trató al lado derecho y el vampiro repitió la acción anterior, tranquilamente ella intentó con la izquierda nuevamente y él de nuevo se puso en su paso.

No queriendo llevar más la incómoda situación a un absurdo juego de "No te dejo pasar" la noble hablo con la "sutileza" que la caracterizaba, dejando claro que no tenía ánimos de tolerar tal ridiculez.

Akatsuki, quítate de mi paso de inmediato.

—NO—. Respondió el chico sin inmutarse por la voz amenazadora de su prima.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos, quiero dirigirme ahora a mi habitación, así que déjame pasar—. Esta vez la voz de la chica sonó un poco más irritada y los ojos despedían un leve fuego.

—Me tienen sin cuidado tus excusas, por una vez en tu vida comportante como mandan tus sentimientos y no como el protocolo te enseñó—. La mirada y voz del chico fue más dura también.

—Cínico, quién te crees para decirme que hacer o no, mis asuntos no te correspondes, no te equivoques. Mi vida sólo me interesa a mí—. Venenosamente soltó Ruka elevando más su barbilla y mirando con desdén total a Kain, por dentro sólo quería apretar su cuello y dejarlo sin respiración, humillación era lo que corría por las venas de la oji café.

—Estoy harto de este juego, de tus niñerías, de que huyas, de que ocultes todo, de que te encierres en ese espacio de tu mente, y la equivocada eres tú, todo lo que te ocurra me interesa— la voz enojada y elevada en varios tonos de Akatsuki sorprendió a Souen. Él nunca le había gritado.

—Mentiroso—. La vampira pronunció esas palabras mientras fijaba su visa al pecho del chico y a su cuello, allí varías marcas de labial se pintaban, la frustración la envolvía, quería llorar y romperse, pero eso jamás pasaría delante de auquel, no cuando él era el causante. Cómo podía causarle tanto dolor haberlo encontrado en la sala de juegos con una chica en su regazo besándolo como si la vida dependiera de ello?, la camiseta del peli naranja estaba en el suelo y la de la chica ni se diga, así pudo ver como las manos del chico propiciaban caricias a través de la piel de _esa, _que claramente era una cualquiera, su belleza estaba muy por debajo de la de ella, pero para su primo eso parecía ser suficiente y entonces le dolía, porque ella siempre fue el centro de atención y justamente cuando algo crecía en su interior hacía aquel amable caballero, ella se enteraba que no era importante más. Una vez más… la habían desechado.

—Nunca te he mentido, lo sabes bien—. Sentenció el chico seguro de sí

Ruka sonrió sabiendo que él decía la verdad, ella era quien se había mentido creyendo que él le pertenecía y que la esperaría hasta que por fin su corazón dejara ir a Kaname, era su culpa. Qué patética podía ser una mujer.

Tienes razón Akatsuki, teniendo todo claro me disculpo por haber interrumpido y te pido permiso para pasar, necesito tomar una pastilla para alimentarme y algo para la jaqueca, creo que el sol de la tarde me lastimó.

La castaña pasó suavemente por el lado del chico y éste ni se inmutó por detenerla, la siguió con la vista hasta que ella entró en las gradas.

—Idiota—, se regañó por lo bajo el noble y se llevó una mano al cabello despeinándolo. Todo lo que se ganaba por escuchar a Shiki, ahora era más que seguro que Ruka no sentía nada por él, como siempre se quedó inmutable, tranquila, ni una pizca de dolor o celos apareció en sus ojos. No sabía que era más doloroso, si saber que era un caso perdido que ella lo amara o que a ella no le importara con quien se enredaba, ni por ser primos.

Suspiró cansado y siguió los pasos de la castaña, ya que no servía el ascensor, subir 22 pisos era lo único por hacer.

_En un cuarto del Resort._

Una joven alta y hermosa caminaba hacia el balcón de su habitación, daba pasos suaves sobre la acolchada alfombra, el roce en sus pies le daba cosquillas, las mismas que sentía cada que Shiki se le acercaba y le pedía un chocolate o se recostaba sobre ella para ser consentido. Ante el recuerdo algo bajó y subió en su interior, era una sensación maravillosa, esa pequeña emoción pero a la vez se acompañaba del razonamiento, ése que cruelmente y sin medirse sobre el daño que causaba, le gritaba que tales sentimientos eran unilaterales.

Pero, qué podía hacer? Nada le respondió sin más a su mente. No se escoge a quien se quiere, y aún si fuese posible, ella sin dudarlo volvería a posar sus ojos en él.

Siempre tan callado y desinteresado. Jamás algo lo sacaba de su calma, era como si para él todo importara 0. Viviendo sin vivir, como si realmente fuera un ente vacío cumpliendo una misión y lo demás pasaba sin más.

A veces, Rima se preguntaba que había dentro del corazón de Shiki. Podría crecer verdadero amor en aquel oscuro y solitario lugar? Su madre… Aún por ella Rima sabía que Shiki se preocupaba, pero era más el peso de la obligación, la responsabilidad, el ser correcto. Eran tan admirables sus principios y valores, por eso ella había caído ante él, un hombre frío con una gran caparazón, pero sincero, correcto, directo, como pocos en el mundo vampiro, aquellos que vivían de apariencias, así como ella; una modelo.

Con su vista fija en el cielo y las hermosas estrellas, la rubia suspiro y admiró la inmensidad. Lo que daría por ser una estrella en el firmamento de Shiki, así como Takuma lo habría logrado.

Tal vez algún se cansara de esperar una señal, al final le faltaban muchos años para morir, pero tal vez lo siguiera esperando hasta que diera su último aliento.

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el toque de la puerta. Rápido giró en sus talones y se acercó abrir, ni siquiera percatándose de mirar por la "lupa" de la puerta y menos reparándose la pijama que tenía.

Frente a ella un hombre alto de cabellos celestes y ojos verdes la miraban avergonzado con una perfecta "O" en su boca. Las camelias que traía en su mano cayeron al suelo al igual que su cuerpo, mientras realizaba una exagerada reverencia y pedía disculpas.

Se-señorita Touya, realmente siento mucho la intromisión, sólo… bueno quería traerle estás flores, pues hoy las compré para Ud. sabiendo que son sus favoritas.

El alto chico rojo de vergüenza se apresuró a recoger las camelias del suelo y a entregárselas a la hermosa vampira. Sin embargo, ella que siempre mantenía indeferente ante tal tipo de atenciones no hizo más que comenzar a reírse, primero por lo bajo hasta que de sus labios solo salieron sonoras carcajadas.

—Jajajajajaja, jajajaja-jajajajaja. Kaito-kun jajajaja por qué estás tan nervioso?—  
Le cuestionó mientras recibía las flores. —Además, por qué me dices Touya, soy sólo Rima— La chica le sonrió a su interlocutor tan dulcemente que aquel chico no pudo sino sentir su corazón salirse de su pecho. —Gracias por las camelias—Rima las acercó a su nariz y las olió con suavidad mientras cerraba los ojos. El sónido de una cámara le hizo rápidamente abrir sus ojos encontrándose con el chico mirando por la lentilla de una y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Simplemente hermosa, no importa lo que hagas, en ti todo se ve perfecto.

Deja de sacarme fotos Kaito, no te cansas de hacerlo?

Jamás me pasará, necesito tener una para cada situación, mientras, comes, duermes, cuando tomas café, en la piscina, bajo el sol en la noche… Etc.

Ok. Como digas…

Y todavía me faltan otras situaciones.

Sí si. Como sea.

Rima volvió a sonreír. Realmente huelen muy bien y están hermosas, cómo conseguiste tantos colores por aquí?

—Fácil, si es para ti, puedo hacer cualquier cosa— sentenció el chico con autosuficiencia mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la vampira.

—Qué no vas a cambiar?—preguntó la rubia entornando los ojos mientras se hacía a un lado y le cedía el paso al chico a su habitación.

—Realmente quieres que lo haga?—le cuestionó éste mientras ingresaba a la lujosa suite.

La puerta se cerró tras ellos y un peli rojo de ojos azules hacía su aparición de la habitación de al lado. Su ceño fruncido, los ojos oscurecidos, las manos en puño, una respiración agitada. Cómo quería alcanzar a ése tipo y mostrarle los límites, enseñarle hasta a donde se podía acercar a Rima.

Primero, iba a salir a visitar a Rima para que se tomara con el un chocolate caliente, pero al entre abrir su puerta vió a un tipo parado frente al cuarto de la rubia, encima traía camelias, las favoritas de ella, quién se creía ese desconocido para traerle flores a la noble y cómo sabía que esas eran las favoritas de la chica. Su enojo subió unas cuartas pero no cuando la aludida abrió la puerta con una reducida pijama de seda color vino tinto, aquella que le quedaba como a la altura de su falda escolar, y encima hacía un contraste perfecto con su blanca y tersa piel. Con sus hombros al descubierto y su cabello suelto de las coletas, casi húmedo, dándole una imagen tan sensual.

Acaso no se percataba de cómo habría la puerta? Pero no sólo él había quedado anonadado por lo que veía, aquel intruso estaba más que estupefacto por tal visión.

Ahora sí, Shiki lo mataría, escuchando sus insinuaciones. No soportaría que nadie le pusiera una mano encima a su amiga. Y cuando halaba la perilla para dar a conocer su ubicación, la muchacha estalló en risas y llamó al chico con un nombre. ¿O sea que se conocían? Se cuestionó el peli rojo. Decidió agudizar su oído y enterarse de la conversación. Y el tal Kaito le entregó las flores. Llevarle camelias había sido un golpe bajo, el muy desgraciado había comprado unas preciosas flores que venían en degradé cual arcoíris. Cómo sabía que a ella le gustaban? (Y algo le punzó el pecho), luego al ver la hermosa sonrisa de Rima para _ése _chico (en su interior un crack sonó) cuando le tomó una foto (Y su ahora reconocido enojo crecía). Pero la llama se despertó en su pecho al escuchar todas las "situaciones" en las que había retratado a la chica. Mientras dormía? Por favor, cómo había hecho eso, encima, ella como le sonreía de nuevo y le preguntaba que si no iba a cambiar nunca, ni que se conocieran de toda la vida! Bah! —Bufó el chico histérico y encolerizado—, y para sumarle lo dejaba pasar a su cuarto a tales horas de la noche.

Definitivamente Rima Touya tendría serios problemas a la mañana siguiente.

-.O-o.O-o.O-o.O-o.O-o.O-

Ruka llegó al 22avo piso un poco jadeante, más por la sed de su garganta que por el cansancio físico, al salir de las escaleras divisó a un Shiki furioso mirando a Rima y a un chico, que parecía ser Kaito. Si era el, había cambiado mucho. Vio como el rostro del peli oji azul se deformaba ante la imagen de los otros 2 ingresando a la suite de la modelo. Celos, pensó para sí la castaña y recordó que eso mismo era lo que ella vivía en ese momento.

Caminó a su puerta justo un momento después que el vampiro hubiese entrado a la suya. Quería ahorrarse miradas de incertidumbre o sospechas. Aquel chico era muy intuitivo y seguramente sólo bastaba mirarla para saber que estaba celosa y después de hablar con Akatsuki atribuiría tales sentimientos a lo sucedido con su primo y eso, era lo que menos le convenía.

Abrió con su tarjeta inteligente, ingresó al cuarto y se recostó en la puerta provocando así que se cerrara. Suspiró cansada y cerró sus ojos, mientras la imagen de Kain y esa chica se reproducían en su mente.

**Flash Back.**

Caminaba tranquila por el primer piso deseosa de ver a su primo antes de irse a domir, si bien estaban de vacaciones debían comportarse como todos los otros, madrugar para "disfrutar" el lugar y descansar en la noche.

Había escuchado a Senri decir que el peli naranja había ido a jugar billar pool (Chico malo *¬*), todavía no entendía como su primo se relajaba con ese rústico deporte (N/A: Billar es ese juego de varías bochas, bolas etc. Pesadísimas en las que se debe hacerlas entrar en diferente agujeros de la mesa, creo que son 6 y la mesa es de tono verde. [Ya se, soy pésima explicando xD] para más información pregúntele a Google xD) teniendo golf, natación, hasta baloncesto. Siguió caminando hasta que la colonia francesa del vampiro llegó a sus fosas nasales, ella jamás lo aceptaría pero adoraba que él usara precisamente esa, la que ella le había regalado desde que tenían 14, y últimamente tal olor junto con la esencia del chico lograban poner a saltar su corazón.

Entrecerró los ojos y caminó suavemente siguiendo el olor. Llegó a la sala de juego y abrió sus ojos, para toparse con el más desagradable hecho.

En un sillón negro y elegante una pareja se devoraba descaradamente. La mujer con tan sólo un short y sentada sobre el tipo besaba al tal con vehemencia, la chica era una morena de definidas curvas y sin blusa. Su cabello tapaba la cara del otro pero las manos de éste que subía y bajaban por la espalda de la mujer dictaminaban que era blanco.

De pronto Ruka bajó su vista a la pantaloneta del muchacho que extrañamente era la misma de su primo. También los zapatos y la camiseta en el suelo que hacía compañía a la de tiras de la mujer.

Los ojos de la aristócrata se salieron de sí y en su pecho se prendió un huracán. Apretó tanto sus manos que una uña terminó rasgando su fina piel. Como un click el peli naranja dejó de besar a la mujer y alzó su vista.

Allí sus miradas se encontraron. Ruka miró asesinamente por última vez y se dirigió de nuevo a buscar el ascensor, para regresar por donde había venido.

**End Flash Back**

La oji café abrió sus ojos tratando de no recordar el evento al pie del elevador, ya era suficiente, pero sólo hasta que se llevó una mano al cabello para ponerlo tras su oído no se percató de las lágrimas que cubrían sus ojos. Debía ser una broma, Ruka Souen no podía estar llorando por Akatsuki Kain.

_**En la Academia Cross.**_

Un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos violetas hacía su ronda acostumbrada de todas las noches. A pesar de los pocos alumnos de la clase luna, aún algunas humanas obsesionadas con esas bestias, trataban de llegar a ellos. Su mente a veces le jugaba malas pasadas y creía recordar a Yuuki a su lado compartiendo la noche de vigilancia. No podía evitar sentir algo de tristeza y soledad en su alma, ella era el color y calor de su interior, sin embargo Kaname la había convertido como el en un ser despreciable sin derecho a la vida.

El se odiaba por odiarla, pero mas por todavía tener sentimientos hacia ella, eso jamás podría perdonárselo.

Unos ruidos lo sacaron de su ensoñación y se dirigió hasta ellos. Allí encontró a una chica de la clase diurna rondando por el bosque, acaso nunca aprendían o entendían que todo era por su seguridad. Un bufido de frustración salió de sus labios mientras con enojo daba un gran salto al lado de la muchacha sobre saltándola.

Ajhh. Los pulmones de la chica exhalaron hasta el último oxígeno que guardaban ante la presencia de la persona a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí niña tonta? este lugar está prohibido para las alumnas de la clase Sol—Zero le daba una mirada foribunda a la menuda chica frente a el, mientras esta con sus ojos como platos no salía de su asombro.

—Acaso eres sorda, ó eres tan torpe que ni puedes responder?—preguntó más duramente el vigilante.

La chica pasó de una expresión de asombro a una de indignación, sus ojos se entrecerraron como quien planea su siguiente movida, posó su mano derecha en su cadera y se paró con autosuficiencia mientras el enojo despedía de sí.

—Primero que todo no soy una niña y menos tonta—levantaba su mano izquierda mientras enumeraba con los dedos. —Segundo, no estoy sorda, mis oídos funcionan divinamente y tercero la torpeza es relativa y según veo, el único torpe eres tú por no darte cuenta que perfectamente estoy en un área permitida para el alumnado Sol.—

Estupefacto por las palabras de aquella niñata, Zero alzó sus ojos para cerciorarse de la ubicación y efectivamente la insolente tenía razón. Estaban frente a la fuente del patio Sol, y aunque no debería estar a esas horas por ahí, tal cosa no era prohibida.

—Ya que se percató de su error, le pido que se retire y me permita privacidad o es que tampoco tengo derecho a ella?—la chica lanzó otra mirada asesina al guardián mientras le daba la espalda y posaba su vista nuevamente en una flor. Una anaranjada y preciosa flor que yacía cerrada.

Zero le dio una última mirada a la mujer. Era alta como de su tamaño, de cabello azabache y ondulado el cual era sujetado por 2 trenzas a cada lado, imposible más infantil, aunque parecía ser un cabello largo. Su figura era delgada pero se notaban una largas y torneadas piernas que extrañamente era cubiertas por una falda más larga que las que solía ver en el instituto y sus ojos, bueno, ahora que le daba la espalada era difícil saber el color, más si es de noche y usaba unos lentes sobre ellos. Sin duda no seguiría perdiendo su tiempo ahí con esa estúpida chiquilla.

Pero cuando dio media vuelta, una exclamación de alegría lo detuvo.

—Yaaata! Que hermoso momento— La rara chica miraba emocionada hacia la flor mientras sonreía. Zero fijó su vista al mismo punto, siendo atraído por tan intenso y exquisito olor. Divisó que la flor que permanecía cerrada, ahora empezaba a abrirse lentamente, poco a poco y era como si arrastrara, tan mística.

La pelinegra sacó de su bolso una cámara y comenzó a grabar uno a uno de los momentos. Sin saber porque el chico quedó preso de ése momento y de esa fragancia, el tiempo seguía pasando hasta que por fin la flor hizo su aparición en todo su esplendor. Era blanca y hermosa, despedía un olor dulce y embriagador.

—Se llama "Dama de Noche" y sólo tiene una noche de vida—la chica se giró al guardián y le sonrió con sinceridad mientras le relataba. —Suele florecer pocas veces al año, tal vez sólo 4 o 5, su aroma es realmente maravilloso y dulce, llena toda la noche con el.— Así la muchacha giró en sus talones y se paró frente al vampiro.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yuuko Ichihara (N/A: Quién sepa de dónde es sin buscar en Google, le dio la oportunidad de preguntarme lo que quiera sobre el fic, 1er review dando la respuesta gana)— pronunció mientras hacía una hermosa reverencia.

Y tú?

Zero siguió el caminar de la mujer asombrado, ella caminaba delicadamente como si flotara. Tenía un hermoso rostro y una piel blanca cremosa, no nívea y pálida, sólo blanca, pero hermosa. Subió sus ojos y se encontró con los rojo sangre de la muchacha, ocultos tras los lentes.

Ella era muy hermosa, pero nunca se imaginó que aquella chica sería su perdición.

**En Rusia…**

—Sr. Xiquerv—Un hombre alto de cabello y traje negro llamó a una prominente y gruesa puerta de madera. —Pasa Chejov— se escuchó del interior del lugar.

Quien respondía al nombre de Chejov, camino elegantemente con un juego de té sobre la bandeja de oro que cargaba sólo con su mano izquierda. A simple vista, los utensilios lucían pesados pero aquel mayordomo los llevaba como si fuesen plumas.

Pasó al interior del lugar; un salón amplío con paredes de madera, la chimenea en el centro, un escritorio hacia el norte de la "habitación" y arriba del escritorio, el cuadro de una mujer hermosa con un vestido antiguo de color bronce, con cabellos largos y en bucles de un color castaño. Haciendo un perfecto contraste con la piel blanca.

—Es un retrato hermoso, cierto?—una voz gruesa y ronca sonó por el lugar, y a pesar de la potencia con que se escuchó, era imposible no percatarse del terrible dolor con que formuló la pregunta.

—Si Señor— respondió el otro sujeto del cuarto, mientras servía sobre una mesa un poco de té.

—Acaba de llegar un sobre para usted señor— volvió a decir el mayordomo mientras se acercaba a una silla gruesa de cuero, de color caoba de donde había sido generada la pregunta.

El hombre que yacía en la silla estiró su mano alcanzando el sobre, aunque en la oscuridad de la habitación, la cual sólo era alumbrada por la luz del fuego de la chimenea, no se pudo percibir el brillo que lleno sus ojos, ese que anunciaba lo cerca que por fin se encontraba de todo.

—Puedes retirarte— sentenció tranquilo el hombre a su sirviente, mientras le daba una mirada escudriñadora. Definitivamente jamás conseguiría un más fiel seguidor que aquel. Lo acompañaba desde hace 150 años y siempre había dado todo por cumplir sus ordenes. Era un noble vampiro que más de ser su empleado, era su amigo.

Ya sólo comenzó su labor, ágilmente abrió el sobre y sacó el contenido. Árboles genealógicos era lo que tenía en frente. Poco a poco su atención se prendó de uno en especial, el de los Toji.

"Hace 40 años un joven llegó a Tokio buscando donde establecerse, rápidamente se integró a la sociedad de clase alta, donde conoció a la reconocida y hermosa hija de Takumi y Rina Kuromawa. Aquel joven respondía al nombre de Françoise Grivenchenco, procedente de Rusia. Alto, rubio y de profundos ojos azules. Françoise y Ume se enamoraron perdidamente, así que ella fue dada en matrimonio. Ambos partieron al extranjero y sólo 4 años después Ume Grivenchenco regresó para decir que su esposo había sido asesinado, por su parte ella recibió amenazas y no tuvo más que volver, la última vez que lo vio fue el día anterior a su desaparición, 1 semana antes que ella regresara. Por su parte, el señor Françoise le había hecho prometer que si algo sucediese con él y no regresaba al pasar una semana, ella debería regresar y cambiar su apellido, ni siquiera por el de soltera, sino por uno nuevo que nadie relacionara.

La señora Ume pronto dejó el apellido Grivenchenco y se estableció al norte de Tokio, donde después de conocer a un hombre amable, contrajo matrimonio, siendo ahora su apellido Toji.

Lo que todos desconocían es que Ume había regresado embarazada de Françoise, siendo un secreto para todos en la familia únicamente conocido por su esposo, que sin importar que, la apoyo.

Ume dio a luz mellizos, una niña y un niño. La niña fue llamada Layla, mientras que el niño fue llamado Françoise por honor a su padre real. Cuando los niños tenían 13 años, se cambiaron nuevamente de ciudad, dirigiéndose a la prefectura de Osaka. Allí Layla fue prometida en matrimonio a la edad de 17 años, con un hombre que nunca había visto Kazuya Wakaba. Françoise, no estaba de acuerdo, así que se dirigió a enfrentar a sus padres, escuchando por lo bajo como su madre informaba que todo lo hacía para que su niña estuviera bajo una buena protección y que los asesinos de su padre no dieran con su paradero. Cuando Françoise se enteró que su verdadero padre no era quien les hacían creer huyo del lugar con el firme propósito en encontrar al verdadero. A Layla le borraron cualquier tipo de memoria sobre un hermano y su verdadero padre, al cual se le suman 36 años sin conocérsele rastro alguno"

Tal fue el escrutinio que me enteré de la naturaleza de mi padre y ahora lo busco hasta el cansancio, sé que hay personas que quieren lastimar a mi hermana y a mi sobrina, por eso le prestaré mis servicios con tal de evitar tal situación.

Tal vez Ud. se preguntará como lo encontré y cómo viví siendo un vampiro aún sin saberlo, pero para esa información tendrá que esperar a mi siguiente carta.

Mientras le recomiendo estudiar a fondo las genealogías, hay muchas cosas interesantes que resaltar de allí, y sólo por ahorrarle el trabajo, no se tome la molestia de investigarme, le aseguro que se sorprendería de la cantidad de Françoise Grivenchenco que hay en Rusia.

Amablemente se despide.

F. G.

—Bastante astuto muchacho, bastante astuto, por algo, somos familia— Xiquerv sonrió de medio lado complacido por el nuevo ayudante o oponente que se presentaba en su camino.

* * *

Qué les pareció? se quedaron como yo O_O xD

Bueno, quiero enviarle mis saludos a todas las que me han apoyado con éste Fic, sin sus reviews no me hubiera animado a continuar. Son las mejores lectoras y me hace muy feliz que a quien lea sea a mí T^T  
Las quiero mucho y les mando muchos besitos y abrazos!

***KARCHELA:** Tu siempre me animas y me motivas, recordándome que hay alguien que espera la continuación de esta historia, y yo me siento honrada y feliz por ello. GRACIAS. Por favor, salúdame a tus primas y a ellas también les envío saludos mil :)

***XKinhoshiX:** Wow bienvenida a la historia y claro que puedes traducirla me sentiría muy halagada

*** Inuyasha-Jazz:** Andrea! pues que lindo que te haya gustado la historia, me siento re feliz y bueno estoy de agregada en tu bonito país ^^ espero que hayas disfrutado de éste capítulo y que sigas conmigo hasta el final. Nos leemos. Kissu

***airicullen: **Cómo se te ocurre que me he olvidado de tí. JAMÁS! :D sabes que tiene un lugar en mi corazón muy especial pues tu fuiste de las primeras en leerme y bueno eso es lago que siempre tendré presente. Me alegra que estés al día con la historia y que te guste :$ Besitos.

***saakuraa:** JAAAAHH me imagino que éste capi te dejo más que O_O jajajaja. Gracias por leerme y dejar reviews y bueno has tus conjenturas y cuéntamelas, me encargaré de confirmarlas o dejarte dudosa muajajaja xD También, dime como vas con el libro. Besos! ^^

***Princess Aidil:** Que tal toda la información de aquí ah? Quiero saber YA que piensas de TODO! :D espero que te haya gustado. (=

***Flor-VIB412:** FLOR! ya actualizé! ^^ dime que te pareció oki! ^^ aunque hablamos mucho por fck :P besitos flor.

Ahhh a todas las invito a que seamos amigas de FACE! SHIIII! *.* en mi perfil está la dirección de la cuenta. También podemos seguirnos en Twitter (Me uní para stalkear a mi Siwon *.*) juju :$

Bueno bueno, nos vemos en otro capítulo.

**Att: Su fiel servidora.. Sui-AliRs**


End file.
